Trouble Love
by ElsaGemma
Summary: People fall in love every day. So did Speed, Horatio, and Thomas. What would people do in order to be loved inreturn? Warning: SLASH, DEATH, disturbing image, and INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!

Warning: SLASH & DEATH & INCEST

AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give some me feedback, please. Thank you!

* * *

結束一天辛苦的工作回到公寓，史畢把自己丟進鬆軟的沙發裡，他無力地盯著白色的天花板，忍不住回想起第一次看見何瑞修的情景。那天何瑞修肯恩接替梅根的工作，正式成為鑑識小組的組長。史畢第一眼注意到的是何瑞修被邁阿密海風吹的微亂的紅髮，強烈的陽光讓他的頭髮看起來好像發出了光芒。接著是何瑞修友善地伸出的右手，史畢從來沒有握過這麼溫暖而有力的手，跟自己總是冰冷的雙手比起來，火熱的讓史畢覺得臉紅心跳，他暗暗深吸了好好幾口氣，才總算平撫了紊亂的心跳。最後當他一眼望進何瑞修湛藍而且堅定的雙眼時……

史畢倏然起身，強迫自己停止在腦中描繪何瑞修的身影，他緩慢的走進廚房給自己倒了一杯水，希望可以澆熄體內的燥熱。他把手中的水一飲而盡，斜靠在流理台邊無意識的轉動著手中的玻璃杯，濃密的睫毛顫動著覆蓋住他棕色的雙眸，思緒繼續流轉。

雖然很久以前就知道自己的性傾向，但是史畢從沒想到會愛上自己的上司，金紅色的髮絲、深邃的藍眼、滿佈風霜但又溫柔的臉龐，對待任何人都很細心體貼。沒有一個小組成員不喜愛並且尊敬何瑞修。

史畢，只是無意間掉入另一種情愫，說不出口的那種。

「唉…」長長的哀嘆聲劃破公寓中的冷清，史畢放下手中的水杯走進了臥房，清透的玻璃杯孤單的坐落在餐桌上，晶透水珠顫抖著滑落，斜射進屋的一柱月光穿過發散出隱約清淡的七彩。他放棄似的縮進絲質的被單中，合上眼，即使自己再怎麼渴望那紅髮的男子，何瑞修肯恩─邁阿密鑑識科的組長─是不會和自己的屬下─尤其是是同性─有任何友誼範疇之外的親密關係。

～～～～～～

隔天，不變的典型邁阿密早晨，陽光普照，海風吹拂，路上滿是衣著簡便的觀光客。史畢不耐地拿著安全帽快步走進更衣室，卻意外的看見何瑞修也在裡面，他輕揚嘴角向何瑞修道了聲早，對方也微笑著點了點頭。史畢的心跳在何瑞修的笑容中漏了幾拍，他趕緊把視線轉向自己的置物櫃，把安全帽放好以後，轉身要走出更衣室，卻和雙手環胸斜靠在門邊的何瑞修四目交接。

史畢艱難地清了清喉嚨，「Ｈ？有事嗎？」，他用盡全身的力氣強迫自己不要移開視線。

「嗯…史畢，」何瑞修的視線從上到下打量了他一會兒。感覺到何瑞修的視線在自己身上游移，一股燥熱從史畢的下腹部衝上了腦門，該死的！只不過是視線而已！

「你最近好像瘦了點，工作太累嗎？你有沒有好好吃飯？」何瑞修沒有注意到史畢略為尷尬的僵硬表情，皺起眉頭關心的說。

「你聽起來像是艾莉斯，Ｈ，我不是小孩子了，我可以照顧好自己。」一如平常的他史畢假裝挖苦的說，事實上，他的心跳因為這突如其來的關心劇烈跳動著。

「嗯…」何瑞修不太確定的點點頭，轉身緩步走向休息室。史畢鬆了口氣也跟在後頭走了出去。

～～～～～～

「早安！」金髮的南方美女愉快的走進休息室，相當驚訝看見何瑞修慢條絲理的坐在裡面看報告，平常他都是在自己辦公室裡工作啊？

「早。」目光仍然放在手裡報告上，何瑞修說。

捧著馬克杯舒適的斜靠在沙發上的史畢也給了她一個小小的微笑，卡莉詢問地看著史畢，她有錯過什麼事嗎？正當她打算開口的時候，艾瑞克精神飽滿的走了進來，打破了休息室中奇妙的氣氛。

「早啊～史畢我告訴你……」活力充沛的古巴人給自己倒了一杯咖啡，坐到好友身邊迫不及待的分享起昨晚獵豔的趣事。史畢難得沒有語出諷刺，靜靜的喝咖啡聽艾瑞克滔滔不絕的「演講」。

卡莉受不了的翻了個白眼，轉向不受影響仍專心看報告的何瑞修，「何瑞修？今天沒有現場要處理嗎？」

何瑞修合起檔案夾，抬起視線環顧了休息室一圈，發現他的下屬們全都看著他，他揚起一抹微笑，「暫時沒……」，話還沒說完，他的手機就響了起來。_「何瑞修，__yes__，地址？沒問題。」_何瑞修表情嚴肅的掛上電話，站起身子雙手叉腰，他說：「走吧，我們現在有個犯罪現場要處理了。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!

Warning: SLASH & DEATH & INCEST

AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!

* * *

何瑞修快步走向法蘭克，其他三個人提著工具箱緊跟在後，「法蘭克，什麼狀況？」何瑞修問。

「棘手的狀況，被害者的學校同事報的案，她兩天沒有去上課了，其他的…你們自己看吧。」法蘭克表情凝重的說。何瑞修點點頭走向拉起警戒線的房子。

四位經驗豐富的鑑識人員走進現場都忍不住皺起了眉頭，一個女人的頭被端端正正的放在客廳電視上面，頭髮往後撥露出整張臉，表情安祥的像是一座美麗的石膏頭像。客廳地毯上有明顯的血跡，一路延伸進臥室。何瑞修跟著血跡走進臥房，一大攤血液浸透了白色的床單，看起來被害者的頭是在臥室裡被砍下來，兇手再把頭拎到客廳擺飾。

「Ｈ？你還好嗎？」史畢憂慮的看著何瑞修緊繃的身體。

「沒事，卡莉，艾瑞克！你們兩個先進行臥室和客廳。史畢你跟我到其他地方看看，我們還少了身體要找出來。」何瑞修開始檢視其他地方。廚房非常乾淨，兩間客房都很整齊，當何瑞修和史畢走到盡頭的書房時，他們發現地上有另一道血跡在書房和後門之間。何瑞修掏出手槍，點頭意示史畢打開書房的門，裡面沒有人也沒有失蹤的身體。史畢聳聳肩，往後門走去。

後門沒有上鎖，也沒有破壞的痕跡。但是外面的草地上有一道明顯的拖痕，旁邊還有一串血跡。兩人不發一語的快步沿著拖痕走到房子外圍的樹林小徑入口。

「Ｈ？」史畢不解的看著停下腳步的何瑞修。

「去請法蘭克過來，犯人可能還沒離開現場。」何瑞修握緊手槍深吸一口氣說道，史畢點點頭快步跑回屋內，一會兒就看到法蘭克領著幾個制服警察衝了過來。

何瑞修回過頭意示史畢跟在後面，就帶頭往小徑深處走去。史畢握緊手中的武器，注意著四周任何的風吹草動。

小徑的盡頭是一間小木屋，何瑞修和法蘭克小心翼翼的分站在木門兩側。

「Miami-Dade PD！」警官們迅速的衝入小屋內，看到屋內的景象，制服警察們個個臉色發青。何瑞修雙手叉腰低下了頭，雖然他臉上沒有任何表情，但是史畢可以感覺到何瑞修的憤怒。

「看來我們有第二個被害人了，兩個被害人卻只有一具屍體。」何瑞修語氣僵硬的說，「史畢，你負責這個現場。我負責後院。」邊說他邊走出木屋，史畢只能擔心的看著他的背影。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

兩個小時後史畢帶著所有在小木屋找的證據回到跡證實驗室，發現卡莉和艾瑞克還沒回來，他想客廳和臥室的範圍的確比較大，他們兩個可能要花很多時間走格子，於是史畢決定先處理手頭上有的證據。

他把在小木屋中採到的血液樣本先送去ＤＮＡ實驗室，ＤＮＡ分析要花上好幾個小時，先處理才能早點拿到結果。史畢拿著血液樣本走向ＤＮＡ實驗室的時候，卡莉和艾瑞克正好拿著證據走出電梯，「有找到些什麼重要的東西嗎？」史畢揚了揚眉對看起來很開心的卡莉說。

「好東西～」卡莉舉起裝在證物袋中一把沾滿血跡的彎刀，臉上掛滿了笑容。

「希望這就是我們的凶器。」

「我會做些小實驗，好讓艾莉斯比對傷口模式。在那之前，抱歉～男孩們～我有些東西要砍囉，等會兒見～」卡莉笑嘻嘻的離開。

「希望她玩的愉快。」艾瑞克喃喃自語的說，帶著其他證據走進實驗室，史畢看著艾瑞克難得沮喪的背影，疑惑了兩秒鐘，聳聳肩繼續走向ＤＮＡ實驗室。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

兩張解剖台並列放在停屍間，一邊是一個女性的頭顱沒有軀體部分，另一邊是一具男性的軀體沒有頭。法醫艾莉絲正仔細的檢查女性被害者的頭顱，她細細的梳過被害人的頭髮，把梳下來的毛髮纖維和塵土通通裝袋，「Honey, 不用擔心你的身體，我們會幫你找到的。」艾莉斯對著只剩頭顱的被害者說。接著她拿起棉棒在斷頸部位採樣，這時候何瑞修走了進來。

「艾莉斯，任何發現？」何瑞修臉色陰沉的站在法醫身邊。

「目前我只知道兩位被害人都是被一刀砍掉頭顱，這需要不小的力氣。毒物測試報告還沒回來，不過男性身上沒有任何防禦性傷口，」艾莉斯邊說邊舉起被害的手臂，「我想他應該有被下藥，但是胃裡面沒找到任何藥錠。女性被害人就要等毒物報告了。」

「還有嗎？」

「男性被害人的腳上沾有綠色汁液和一些泥土，我已經採樣了，等一下我會拿去給史畢。被害人的身分知道了嗎？」

「女性被害者的鄰居確認了她的身分，布魯克太太，馬莉安布魯克。男性被害人的ＤＮＡ樣本和指紋正在跑資料庫。」

「男性被害人可能是布魯克先生？」

「嗯，可能性很高，證據全部交給史畢和艾瑞克，他們會理出頭緒。」何瑞修點點頭準備走出解剖室。

「沒問題，那你呢？」

「我要聯絡被害人家屬，還要找出不見的身體和頭顱到底跑哪去了！」

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hope they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & INCEST**

* * *

Chapter 3

史畢抬起頭疲憊的轉了轉僵硬的脖子，連續盯著顯微鏡五個小時，他終於把纖維證據全部分類好，閉上乾澀的眼睛，壓了壓酸痛的肩膀，決定休息一下再繼續工作。

他端著一杯茶走向天臺，呼吸點新鮮空氣，看看遠方放鬆一下眼睛，不然他可能很快就會瞎掉了，史畢啜了一口綠茶自嘲的想著。

史畢打開天臺的門，室內的燈光瞬間包裹住天臺上紅髮男子的背影，「嗨！」何瑞修回頭看到是史畢，輕聲打了個招呼又轉回去凝視漆黑的夜空。

史畢關上身後的鐵門，讓邁阿密微鹹的海風和寧靜夜色包圍住他的身體，他緩緩的走向何瑞修，敏銳的感覺到心上人難見的情緒低落。

「Ｈ？一切都還好嗎？」史畢端著綠茶靠在欄杆上說。

「很好，你的進度如何？」何瑞修轉過來給他一個小小的笑容，但是史畢看到何瑞修眼中一閃即逝的混亂情緒。

史畢擔心的看了何瑞修一會兒，隨即專業的提供目前最新的資料給他，「我把收集到的微跡證都分類好了，準備等一下要開始比對。另外男性死者的指紋和ＤＮＡ結果出來了，是威廉布魯克，女性死者的丈夫，邁阿密大學哲學系教授，詳細的背景調查法蘭克警探已經在進行了。」

何瑞修點點頭，「唉…..」，他重重的嘆了一口氣把目光轉回遠方的燈光。史畢心中微微訝異看到何瑞修沮喪的一面，他只能安慰的按上何瑞修的肩膀，不知道該說什麼好，平常的何瑞修總是自信又強勢，自己才是喜歡耍憂鬱的那個。

「你確定你還好嗎？需不需要我拿點什麼給你？」感覺到何瑞修深呼吸時肩膀微微的起伏，史畢擔心的又問一次。

何瑞修沒說話，偏頭給史畢一個迷人的笑容，「我很好。」他控制住難得外露的情緒，又變成了平時的樣子。

「嗯。」史畢點點頭，對何瑞修又恢復成原來的冷靜模樣感覺有點失落。

「那是綠茶嗎？」何瑞修突然轉過頭問道，史畢睜大雙眼還沒來的及回答，他就伸手拿走史畢手中的杯子啜飲了一口，「謝了，有進展隨時通知我。」他把杯子還給明顯愣住的史畢後，就轉身走進室內。

史畢驚嚇的看著緩緩關上的鐵門，何瑞修剛剛做了什麼？

他低下頭看著手中的綠茶，感到臉上一陣火熱，不是吧？

史畢雙手微微的顫抖，無力的斜靠在欄杆上，今天的何瑞修真的很怪異，史畢把何瑞修剛剛喝過的地方靠在嘴邊，輕輕啜了一口，綠茶微微的甘甜在他的口中擴散，史畢閉上眼睛忍不住輕笑了起來。

「天啊！我真像是情竇初開的青少年。」史畢搖搖頭喝盡手中的綠茶後，走回實驗室繼續工作。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

何瑞修坐在辦公室內看著布瑞斯剛剛帶來的背景調查報告，「只有一個兒子，沒有其他親屬了嗎？」他問。

「是啊，已經聯絡上死者的兒子了，他在紐約唸大學，正在趕過來的路上了。」法蘭克疲憊地坐在沙發中說道。「還有一件事，過去兩年來還有兩件手法相似的案件，到目前為止都還沒找到死者遺失的部分。」

「連續殺人犯？」何瑞修皺起眉頭坐直身體，「真是糟糕……」，他翻閱起另外兩份檔案，看到一半若有所思的揚起了眉毛，「法蘭克，上一起案件發生的地方是紐約，死者是紐約大學的教授，再上一件死者是邁阿密當地高中的老師。」

「所以？」布瑞斯疑惑的說。

「剛好都是這次死者兒子就讀的地方，時間也符合。」

「你想是他殺了自己的父母嗎？」

「目前沒有任何的證據顯示是他做的，但是他一定跟這些案件有某種關係。」

「我想我們的第一號嫌犯已經出現了，我會去調查他的不在場證明。」法蘭克點點頭凝重的站起身，快步走出何瑞修的辦公室。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!

Warning: SLASH & DEATH & INCEST

AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!

* * *

清晨五點何瑞修走出自己的辦公室，想喝點咖啡提神，他昨晚熬夜研究前兩件案子的檔案，很頭痛的確定他們真的有件棘手的連環殺人案，而且還是跨州犯案，鑑識動作不快點的話FBI就要接手了。 

何瑞修一打開休息室的門，就注意到有個瘦長的身影躺在沙發上，「嗯？」他低頭凝視沉睡的黑髮男子，猶豫著接下來該怎麼辦，他不想吵醒顯然熬夜處理證據的史畢。就在這個時候，沉睡史畢突然皺緊眉頭發出了呻吟聲，纖細的身體瑟縮了一下，何瑞修以為他要醒過來了，結果史畢只是翻個身抱緊雙臂又繼續沉睡。何瑞修脫下自己的西裝外套，輕輕的蓋到史畢身上，然後微笑著轉身走出休息室。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「……畢！……來啦～史畢！起來啦～」金髮女子輕輕搖晃著熟睡的史畢。

「嗚！」史畢迷濛的張開眼睛，一下子還沒清醒過來。

「你昨天不會沒回家就睡在這吧？」卡莉有趣的看著史畢茫然的表情，喔！剛睡醒的他可愛極了，跟平常冷冷的史畢真是有天壤之別。

「嗯…幾點了？」史畢坐起身回答，一件淡藍色的西裝外套從他身上滑落。

「七點多了。」卡莉轉頭看見休息室桌上有一個三明治和一瓶柳橙汁，加上一張字條貼在上面，「嘿～看來艾莉斯又在飾演母親的角色了～_史畢的早餐。_」卡莉拿起字條大聲唸道。

「喔…」史畢懷疑的看著身上那件眼熟的西裝外套，他根本沒注意卡莉說了什麼，何瑞修的西裝外套怎麼會蓋在自己身上？

「喂喂～哈囉？有人在家嗎？」卡莉伸手在史畢的眼前用力揮著。

「有，請進。」史畢把西裝問題放到一旁酷酷的回答。

卡莉白了他一眼，把三明治和柳橙汁遞給他，「很好笑喔！快吃一吃吧，H要我們八點向他報告手頭上所有資料，死者的兒子中午左右會過來，而且我們現在面對的是一件連續殺人案了！」。

「連續殺人案？」史畢打開柳橙汁喝了一口，喔！現榨的！

「是啊，昨天Ｈ和法蘭克發現了兩件手法相同的案子。」卡莉點點頭說。

「天啊…這下可有大麻煩了！」剛走進來的艾瑞克正好聽到卡莉講的最後一句話，他靠在門邊假裝快要昏倒了。

史畢繼續吃他的早餐，對艾瑞克的精采表演不理不採。而卡莉聳聳肩給自己到了杯咖啡，對艾瑞克的評語不予置評。

「你們兩個真無情…」艾瑞克哀怨的站直身。

「你剛剛有說什麼嗎？」史畢挑起一邊眉毛，冷冷的睇著一臉無辜的艾瑞克。

卡莉看到艾瑞克假裝受傷的表情，忍不住咯咯笑起來。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「任何進展？艾瑞克？」八點整穿著整齊灰色西裝的何瑞修快步走進跡證實驗室。

艾瑞克快速的攤開幾張照片，「現場的出入口都沒有破壞的痕跡，也沒有財物遺失或掙扎的跡象，可能是熟人所做的。另外除了死者的指紋之外，我只找到一組可疑的指紋，可是所有的資料庫都沒有符合的嫌犯，布魯克先生腳上採集到的綠色汁液和泥土，符合後院的青草和泥土樣本。」

「熟人所為…卡莉？」何瑞修雙手叉腰低下頭想了幾秒鐘。

「我們找到的彎刀，更明確的說是廓爾喀彎刀，和死者的傷口型態吻合，刀上的血跡經過DNA分析，證實是兩位死者的。」卡莉拿出幾張彎刀的照片，「但是我沒有在刀上找到任何可用的指紋，也追蹤不到刀子來源，很可能是透過網路交易。」卡莉有點沮喪的說。

「申請搜索令，找出買賣雙方。」何瑞修理解的點點頭，「史畢？」

「我們分析了所有在現場找到的毛髮，大多屬於兩位死者，」史畢頓了一下，拿出幾張ＤＮＡ分析報告，看向何瑞修，「還有一些毛髮各符合死者一半的對偶基因，而且是男性，死者的兒子？」

「布魯克夫妻有一個兒子，繼續。」何瑞修證實他的猜測。

史畢點點頭又拿出幾張照片，「所有在布魯克夫妻身上找到的纖維都和臥室現場的織物吻合，除了這個，」史畢指了指某張照片中米白色的纖維，「高級的喀什米爾羊毛。」

「誰會在邁阿密穿喀什米爾羊毛？」卡莉偏頭疑惑的問。

「肯定不會是死者，我們沒有在死者的衣物中發現任何喀什米爾羊毛的衣物。」何瑞修不禁想到在紐約唸大學的死者獨子，紐約的天氣適合穿這類的衣物。

「艾瑞克，等死者的兒子到了比對他的指紋，卡莉請繼續追蹤凶器的來源，史畢找出那根羊毛的來源，牌子、工廠甚至是哪家店賣出去的，這件案子可能都要靠它了。」何瑞修停頓了一下，深深吸一口氣才繼續說，「我想你們應該都知道這個案子已經確認是連續殺人案了，而且前兩件案子兇手都沒留下任何可用的線索，大家都要謹慎一點，我不希望被FBI接手我們的案子，了解嗎？」

「知道了，H。」

「我更不希望讓兇手再犯案第四次。」何瑞修嚴肅的說。

卡莉、史畢和艾瑞克都認同的點點頭。

TBC

I'm so very glad so many people read this! (big hugs) Now, REVIEW!!!

And I was looking for a BETA reader in order to tranlate some of my single chapter stories into English. If anyone is interesting, please, contact me. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

５

「嗨，艾莉斯，」深色頭髮的年輕男人走進停屍間。

「提姆，聽說你昨天又熬夜睡在休息室了？」艾莉斯擔憂的看著史畢說道。

「是呀，太多證據要處理了，」史畢無辜的扁嘴。

女法醫假裝生氣的說：「你最好還是少熬夜，我可不希望太快看到你躺在我的冰櫃裡！」

「知道了～對了，我來是想問你中午要不要一起吃午餐，我請客，謝謝你早上幫我買早餐。」史畢溫暖的看著艾莉斯，她總是表現的像個擔心的母親。

「早餐？我今天沒有幫你買早餐啊？」艾莉斯疑惑的說。

「那是誰？」史畢偏著頭看起來相當困惑。

女法醫聳肩說：「你可問倒我了，Sugar。」

「或許瓶子上還可以採到一些指紋……」史畢的職業病發作立刻把腦筋動到「證物」上去。

「嘿！我不認為那是個好主意，你不能把好心幫你買早餐的人當作罪犯處理，而且這個人很可能跟你一起工作，不是嗎？」艾莉斯苦笑地搖搖頭。

「說的也是，可是……」史畢還想說些什麼。

「好啦～說不定是個秘密愛慕者，讓我工作，出去出去～毒物報告幫我拿給何瑞修。」法醫把一份檔案交進史畢手中，把他趕出停屍間。

當史畢前腳才剛踏出門口，又回頭問道：「對了，午餐要一起嗎？」

「當然，中午見！」艾莉斯揮揮手然後拉出一具屍體準備開始工作。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「請進。」有人輕輕敲了敲辦公室的門，何瑞修抬起頭看見史畢拿著一件西裝外套和一份檔案走進來。

「嗨，艾莉斯請我拿毒物報告過來，還有我想這件應該是你的外套，謝謝你。」史畢把西裝外套和報告遞給何瑞修，心跳微微的加快，暗自希望自己不會表現太緊張。

「不用客氣，我只是不希望我手下最好的鑑識人員因為工作太努力而生病。」紅髮的男人給史畢一個淺淺的微笑，便打開毒物報告看了起來。

史畢猶豫著要不要問，「何瑞修，你……今天早上有……」，但是他話還沒說完就看見對面男人皺起眉頭，「有什麼不對嗎？」史畢有些不安的站著。

「你知道flunitrazepam嗎？」

「啊？FM2？強姦藥丸？怎麼了？」史畢疑惑的看著何瑞修，對突然轉變的話題感到莫名其妙。

「兩位死者血液中都含有高濃度的FM2和酒精。」

「很合理，這解釋了為什麼沒有防禦性傷口，」史畢接過毒物報告，「這麼高的劑量他們不會有時間清理的，可是我在現場有看到剛洗好的碗盤和餐具，兇手清理的？」他抬起頭和何瑞修四目交接，在藍色的朣眸中看到讚賞，史畢不禁微微的笑了。

「嗯，很有可能。」這時候法蘭克走到何瑞修辦公室的門口，死者的獨子─艾倫布魯克─到了。

於是何瑞修站起身快步走出門外，

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「艾瑞克，麻煩你再去死者家裡採集一次指紋，特別注意餐具和酒瓶之類的東西，再把死者家裡的食物全部採一份樣本。」何瑞修在跡證實驗室內找到他的組員，「史畢和我要去跟死者的兒子─艾倫布魯克談談。」他要求道。

「沒問題，Ｈ，不過我想先採一下艾倫布魯克的指紋。」艾瑞克點頭說。

「當然，他跟法蘭克在偵訊室裡。」何瑞修說完就轉身走出實驗室，「史畢請你找到卡莉跟她拿凶器的報告，再到偵訊室跟我碰頭好嗎？」

「當然。」史畢感受到何瑞修緊繃的情緒，這實在不是什麼好現象。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

６ 

史畢邊看凶器相關的報告邊走向何瑞修，他走到紅髮男人的身邊說：「嘿，H，猜猜看我們凶器的主人是誰？」

「艾倫布魯克。」何瑞修雙手叉腰頭也不回的回答，「看看這個，」他接過史畢手中的報告，指了指坐在偵訊室裡穿著米白色毛衣的青年。

「喔！看來有人忘記換衣服。」史畢睜大眼睛說。

「我不知道，看起來太過明顯一點，而且他不可能穿著這件衣服砍掉他父母的頭卻不沾上任何血跡。」

「我會採樣比對一下。」

「嗯，我們進去吧，記得他現在只是死者的兒子和命案關係人，還不是嫌犯。」何瑞修帶頭走進偵訊室。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

史畢坐在偵訊室裡看著眼前的青年，微捲的金色短髮映著滿是悲痛的皎好臉龐，浮腫的冰藍色雙眼顯示出它們的主人曾經痛哭過的事實，史畢越看越不覺得眼前這個俊俏的青年會是兇手，但是經過多年鑑識工作的經驗，他很久以前就學會了一件事，那就是絕對不要以貌取人。

何瑞修清清喉嚨換回史畢的神志，他很不高興史畢居然盯著艾倫發呆，有什麼好看的，不過就是……嗯咳，這不重要，何瑞修把注意力放回金髮青年的身上。

「布魯克先生，你……」何瑞修揚起眉毛驚訝的看見艾倫布魯克的臉上又滑落幾滴淚珠，「你還好嗎？」史畢趕緊從口袋裡掏出一條手帕拿給艾倫。

「沒事，只是通常人們說布魯克先生時指的都是我父親，我失態了，對不起，請繼續。」艾倫接過史畢手帕擦乾淚水。

「我了解，艾倫，我是肯恩組長，這位是史畢警探，」何瑞修有點不悅的看著艾倫手中握著史畢的手帕，「關於你雙親的過世我很遺憾，希望你可以回答我們幾個問題，協助我們抓到兇手。」

「兇手？」艾倫布魯克身體一僵，臉上出現極度驚慌的表情，「你是說他們是被殺害的嗎？倒底發生了什麼事？」

「我們正在努力釐清案發經過，如果你可以回答我們幾個問題，會有很大的幫助。」史畢接口，艾倫布魯克頷首表示同意。

「首先，你最後一次和你父母聯絡是什麼時候？」何瑞修側頭問道。

「那是前天，１月３號，我回家過聖誕假期，沒想到我才回到紐約沒多久就接到你們的電話，說我的父母……。」艾倫說一說又開始哽咽。

「請問你是幾點鐘離開家的？」

「大約晚上８點，我們一起用完晚餐我才離開的，我搭１０點的飛機。」

法蘭克向何瑞修點點頭，表示已經向航空公司確認過旅客名單。

「艾倫你父母親有任何敵人嗎？學校同事？學生？還是鄰居？」史畢好心的幫他倒了杯水。

「沒有，據我所知我父母的人際關係都很好，我不知道有誰會想要傷害他們，說不定是小偷什麼之類的失手所以殺了他們……難道你們沒有調查嗎？」艾倫不可置信的搖搖頭。

「艾倫，根據現場的狀況，我們已經將搶劫後殺人的可能性排除了。」

「你是什麼意思？到底是發生了什麼事！！」艾倫臉色更形慘白還激動的站了起來。

「嘿，坐下！放輕鬆點！」法蘭克扶住腰側的手槍，要求艾倫坐回位子上。何瑞修若有所思的觀察艾倫布魯克的反應。

「我有權知道我父母發生了什麼事！」

「當然，我只是不確定你現在的情緒狀況適不適合知道案發過程。」何瑞修拿出幾張照片，「你確定你可以嗎？」

艾倫深呼吸好幾次，冷靜下來之後，何瑞修才拿起幾張照片給他看。

「你的母親，頭被放在客廳電視上，我們在房子後面的木屋裡面發現你父親的身體。這張是臥室，這張是客廳，這張是木屋裡的。最後這張是凶器，你的廓爾喀彎刀。」照片裡面已經看不到布魯克夫妻的遺體，但是血跡斑斑的現場照片還是相當的駭人。

「是他……又是他……他這次居然殺了我的父母！」艾倫布魯克聽到何瑞修說到他的父母被分屍的情況之後，瞬間面無血色，看都不看照片一眼，只是兩眼無神的開始發抖。

「他？誰？艾倫，告訴我們是誰。」史畢耳尖的聽到艾倫的喃喃自語。

「他……我的雙胞胎哥哥。」艾倫失魂落魄的抬起頭，冰藍色的雙眸射向問話的史畢。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

７

史畢和何瑞修兩人才走出訊問室，剛好艾瑞克帶著證物回來了，史畢、卡莉和艾瑞克三個人立刻開始檢驗證據。

何瑞修則走回自己的辦公室，有些事情他得要好好想一想，根據驗屍的結果，布魯克夫婦是在晚間七點到九點之間遭到殺害的，艾倫承認他八點離開家裡，也就是說他有很充足的時間犯案，但是艾倫又說是他的雙胞胎哥哥－殺了他的父母，而且之前兩件案子也是他犯的，但是艾倫明明就是家中的獨子，偏偏他看起來又不像是在說謊。

何瑞修再一次仔細的讀著前兩件案子的檔案，第一對夫妻分別在艾倫就讀的高中教授英文和化學，第二對夫妻的丈夫則是在紐約州立大學教授有機化學，恰好是艾倫系上的教授，但是沒有任何資訊說艾倫和之前被害者有私人的關係，究竟是為了什麼艾倫的「雙胞胎哥哥」要殺了他們呢？到底不見的屍體到哪裡去了？

「嘿，H，」何瑞修抬頭看見史畢走進來，「我們在布魯克家一瓶威士忌裡面驗到FM2，還有我們採到的第三組指紋，跟艾倫的完全符合，他身上穿的白色毛衣纖維跟我們在他家裡採到的羊毛也符合，」史畢站在門口對何瑞修說。

「但是？」何瑞修認得史畢還有話要說的樣子。

「他的指紋和衣服纖維出現自己家裡也沒什麼奇怪的，兇器也只是他的收集品之一，他還有其他很多把各式刀劍掛在房間裡面，說真的，我不認為是他做的。」史畢聳聳肩。

「嗯，所以現在我們要去找他的＂雙胞胎哥哥＂談談，你的意思是這樣嗎？」史畢睜大雙眼看著何瑞修暴躁的表情，不甚了解他為什麼要對自己發脾氣。

「對不起，史畢。」何瑞修發現自己把心中不明的煩躁發洩在史畢身上，趕緊向他道歉。「總之我們先到醫院找找看艾倫當年出生的資料，運氣好的話，說不定還可以找到當年的醫生。」

～～～我是分隔線～～～

史畢放鬆的坐在乘客座，享受難得兩人獨處的時光，突然他想起了什麼，「Ｈ，你…今天早上是你幫我買的早餐嗎？」他問著正在專心開車的何瑞修。

「什麼？」何瑞修驚訝的看了他一眼，「我以為你知道，我有留字條啊。」

「呃……謝謝你的早餐，不過嚴格來說我沒看到字條，本來還想調監視錄影帶來看。」史畢有些尷尬的說。

「你覺得艾莉斯會不會生氣我搶走她的責任？」何瑞修低沉的輕笑聲在車內輕振，史畢不禁跟著微笑，「或許會。」

「史畢，你要知道，我是個CSI，我看的出來你最近狀況不太好。」悍馬在紅燈前停下，何瑞修突然轉過頭正經的看著史畢說。

「什麼？」史畢愣愣的看著何瑞修擔心的臉，心中一陣苦澀。

「答應我，找個時間我們好好的談一談，答應我。」突然響起的手機鈴聲打斷了兩人交纏的視線，「等等，_何瑞修，在哪裡，哪裡？知道了，我跟史畢會馬上過去。_」

何瑞修收起電話，在路口來了個緊急大迴轉，他把油門踩到底在馬路上狂飆了起來。

「何瑞修！發生什麼事了？」

「有人發現布魯克夫婦失蹤的部分了，在邁阿密機場。」

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

８

何瑞修在邁阿密機場的卸貨區停好車子，史畢抓起後座的工具箱，兩個人並肩走向發現屍體的現場，史畢表情專業的看向前方，心緒卻是一片混亂，剛剛的對話一直在他的腦中重複撥放，談談？談什麼？他能說出來嗎？何瑞修一直都不了解他對自己到底有多大的影響，也只有在他面前史畢才會毫無保留的表現出所有情緒，他一直深深埋在內心深處的困惑與不安。

史畢試著把心中的混亂思緒放到一旁，現在他需要的是專業的工作態……

「該死！」事實證明專心走路的重要性，史畢因為太專注於自己的問題，居然沒看見地上有灘機油一腳踩了上去，使得他腳下一滑往前跪了下去。

「小心！」何瑞修的反應雖然很快，但是也只來得及抓住他的手臂，於是史畢硬生生的跪倒在堅硬的水泥地上，全身的重量都集中在他左腳的膝蓋，史畢發誓響亮的撞擊聲一定連在紐約都可以聽到。

「喔，該死的！」史畢藉著何瑞修的力量慢慢站起來，緩慢的動了動左腿，一陣刺痛直竄上他的脊背，可惡！明天他的膝蓋一定會很「好看」。

「你還好嗎？史畢，可以走路嗎？」何瑞修克制住拉起史畢褲管查看他膝蓋的衝動，但是他緊緊扶住史畢的肩膀，擔憂的看著身旁一臉痛苦的年輕男人。

史畢小心的把左腳放到地板上，還好疼痛還在可以忍受的範圍之內，「嗯…我想不是太嚴重，還可以走路。」

「你確定？」即使史畢已經站好了，但是何瑞修還是沒有放開環住史畢肩膀的手臂，從剛剛那聲巨響判斷，他不認為史畢膝蓋的傷屬於「不太嚴重」的類型。

「我確定，走吧。」史畢咬牙忍住疼痛。

受傷的人自己都這麼說了，何瑞修也只好點點頭放開右手，兩個人繼續走向被黃色警戒線圍住的空地。

「法蘭克。」何瑞修向穿著鐵灰色西裝的警探點點頭，「什麼狀況？怎麼會在這裡發現布魯克夫妻的屍體？」

「可以說是天意吧！」法蘭克幫兩位CSIs拉起警戒線，然後帶頭走向屍體被發現的地方。

史畢跟何瑞修看到屍體的時侯都忍不住睜大了眼睛，狀況實在太不尋常了。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「我要把這個木箱運到貨機上的時候，機械發生了故障，然後箱子就滾了下來，摔破了一角，然後我想我看到一個男人的頭，然後，然後，我想說打開木箱確定一下，結果我看到一個男人的頭被縫在女人的屍體上，我嚇壞了，就馬上打電話報警了。」負責裝卸貨物的工人緊張的說，他真的沒想到會看到這麼駭人的東西。

「你知道誰是寄件人或是收件人嗎？」當史畢在拍照的時候，何瑞修和法蘭克則在詢問第一發現者。

「那個要問負責人，箱子上只有貨物編號。」工人驚魂未定的搖搖頭。

「OK非常感謝你的合作，有其他問題的話我們會再連絡你。」法蘭克安撫的向他點點頭。

何瑞修和法蘭克在貨運的機場服務處找到貨運的經理，經理也很合作的馬上答應從資料庫裡把郵寄的資料找出來。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「提姆，你的膝蓋怎麼了？」前來檢驗屍體的艾莉斯擔心的看著史畢表情痛苦的四處走動。

「沒什麼，剛剛不小心跌倒了，沒有什麼大礙。」史畢邊拍下木箱各個角度的照片邊說，「好了，可以把屍體運回去了。」

「真是奇怪，都已經第二天了，屍體居然沒有任何腐爛的現象。」艾莉斯仔細翻看著屍體。「沒關係，驗完屍會知道的更清楚，把他們裝袋吧。」

史畢聳聳肩沒說什麼，開始檢視木箱裡面所有的角落，發現幾跟纖維和頭髮，還有一朵小小的黃色蘭花，史畢謹慎的把所有證據裝袋之後，才讓警官把木箱搬上小貨車運回實驗室。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

當何瑞修拿著郵寄資料走出來的時候，剛好看見木箱被搬上小貨車，他知道史畢的工作完成了，「法蘭克，我還要跟史畢去一趟醫院，查證艾倫布魯克有沒有雙胞胎哥哥，這個交給你調查了。」

「沒問題，有任何新消息隨時通知我。」法蘭克接過資料夾。

「謝了，晚點再跟你聯絡。」何瑞修擔心的步向走路一拐一拐的史畢。

「嘿，小心！」何瑞修一個箭步衝向失去平衡的史畢，雙手從背後摟住他的腰，穩住年輕男人纖細的身子。

「謝了，H，我沒事。」史畢掙扎著重新站好，這一刻他日思夜想了很多次，雖然他很不想離開何瑞修溫暖的的胸膛，但是現在實在不是享受何瑞修體溫的好時機和場合。

儘管何瑞修放開了史畢的身體，但是他仍是穩穩的扶著史畢，「別逞強了！」，何瑞修微怒的低聲吼著，心疼的擦去史畢額角的冷汗。

「我們現在要去邁阿密醫院查證艾倫布魯克到底是不是雙胞胎，順便檢查一下你的膝蓋。」何瑞修不容拒絕的把史畢扶進悍馬內坐好，隨即又飛快的開向他們之前的目的地。史畢沒說什麼只是微笑的面向窗外，依戀的看著玻璃上何瑞修的側影。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

９

史畢有點哀怨的坐在急診室裡，一隻手扶著左膝上幾乎全溶化的冰袋，牆上掛的時鐘顯示時間已經是晚上七點了，他已經在這裡坐了一個小時，還是沒看到任何醫生。史畢無奈的看著四周各式各樣的病患，很多人比他還需要醫療照顧，看來醫生和護士暫時沒有時間管他了。何瑞修正在調查艾倫布魯克的出生證明，約談婦產科的醫護人員，一時半刻大概也不會出現。史畢只好很無聊的坐在候診室裡，懷疑自己什麼時候可以離開這裡，四周傷患的呻吟聲開始讓他感到不耐煩，無所事事不是他的風格，這裡甚至連本書都沒得看。

「唉。」史畢重重嘆了一口氣，他現在應該和何瑞修一起調閱艾倫布魯克的出生證明才對，為什麼他會陷在一堆傷患中間呢？

「史畢警探？」一個有點耳熟的聲音問道。

史畢轉過頭訝異的看見艾倫布魯克在他身邊坐下，「嗨，艾倫，你在這裡做什麼？」

艾倫布魯克淒苦的說：「我來拜訪我父親的老朋友，得要告訴他們壞消息，你怎麼了？」

史畢揚揚手中的冰袋，「走路不小心的結果。」

「喔。」艾倫心不在焉的回答，低下頭猶疑的撫平襯衫下擺。

史畢發現四周很多人不論男女的視線落都在艾倫身上，身邊的金髮青年確實有一種吸引人的氣質，加上他現在脆弱的模樣，一定激起很多人的保護慾，史畢不否認自己也是其中一人，但是他還在艾倫身上看到另一種不協調的危險感，讓他十分疑惑。

「你想談談什麼事在困擾你嗎？」史畢決定主動把事情弄清楚。

「那個……關於之前我在警局裡說的，我的雙胞胎哥哥，」艾倫抬起頭看著史畢說。

「你知道他在哪裡嗎？」史畢趕緊坐直身體專注的聽著。

「不是，我從來都不知道他在哪，只有他主動找我，他總是能完全掌握我的行蹤，」艾倫搖搖頭繼續說，「高中的時候，我就發現我喜歡的是男人，後來，他就做了那件事，他殺了我崇拜的老師，只因為我崇拜他，因為我可能愛上他，當我第一次因為這件事知道他的存在的時候，我嚇的逃到紐約唸大學，我以為他應該沒辦法跟著我一起到紐約。」艾倫看了驚訝的史畢一眼，低下頭沉默不語。

「你確定要在這裡談這件事嗎？或許我們應該回警局作正式的筆錄。」史畢提議艾倫到警局繼續他的故事。

「不，我不要做筆錄，我只是想告訴你。」艾倫搖搖頭說。

「好吧，但是你要知道，告訴我，我就有責任要調查。」

「沒關係，我只是想讓你知道。」艾倫深深吸口氣繼續說下去，「後來到了大學，我遇到不少相同的人，但是都沒有跟任何人在一起，我想高中時的事情嚇到我了，讓我沒辦法放開心胸，結果我遇到了他，教有機化學的教授，雖然他結婚了，但是我還是……結果我們秘密的交往了兩個月後，他也……，我哥哥他還把屍體的照片寄給我，那景象……」艾倫痛心的閉上眼睛，「現在，他居然把自己的親生父母，我唯一還愛的人也……」

艾倫一想到生命中對他有重要意義的人都被殺了，開始顫抖起來他痛苦的把臉埋入雙手，隱藏住潰堤的淚水。

史畢震驚的僵坐著，不知道該怎麼安慰身旁痛苦的青年，他光是想像失去何瑞修的可能性就無法忍受了，而艾倫居然失去所有他生命中重要的人。

「史畢先生？醫生要你先照一張Ｘ光。」護士好奇的看著這兩個男人，疑惑著兩人間詭異的氣氛。

「艾倫，你可以在這裡等我嗎？拜託！」史畢把手放在痛苦的艾倫肩上，「我很快就回來，大概……」他抬頭看了下護士小姐。

「最多十五分鐘。」護士點點頭向兩個男人說。

「拜託，艾倫，在這裡等我，你一定要把全部的事情告訴我，這樣才可以幫我們抓到他。」史畢向有點失神的艾倫說。

「我……」艾倫突然抬起頭眼神茫然的看著史畢和護士。

「你還好嗎？」史畢難得對剛認識的人這麼擔心。

「我好累，我要回去了，再見。」艾倫搖搖晃晃的站起來走出了急診室，史畢只能看著他的背影消失在邁阿密夜晚的街道。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「我是肯恩組長，邁阿密鑑識科。」何瑞修和坐在桌前的醫生握手。

「你好，我是婦產科的主任，馬克葛林，有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」穿著手術袍帶著眼鏡的中年醫生友善的說。

「我想調閱布魯克夫妻的生產紀錄，馬莉安布魯克和威廉布魯克，小孩的名字是艾倫布魯克，出生日期是1985年5月17日。」何瑞修直接切入重點說道，一點時間都不浪費，因為他有點擔心單獨留在急診室的史畢。

「很抱歉，肯恩組長，醫療紀錄是不能公開的。」葛林醫生為難的說。

「我知道，這是搜索令，請給我所有布魯克夫妻生產的相關紀錄。」何瑞修拿出搜索令交給葛林醫生。

「好吧，我請我的秘書找給你，我還有刀要開，你坐一下。」醫生走出辦公室。

「謝謝。」何瑞修感激的說。

「肯恩組長？」半個小時之後，一個棕髮女人拿著一疊檔案走進辦公室。

「是的。」

「這是葛林醫生要我找給你的檔案，還有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」

「沒有了，非常謝謝你。」何瑞修迅速的走向電梯，他想馬上趕到急診室查看史畢的狀況，把他一個人丟在那感覺實在不太好。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１０

「史畢？一切都還好嗎？」何瑞修進到急診室時剛好看見護士把史畢扶進輪椅。

「Ｈ！我剛剛遇到艾倫了，他說……」史畢看見何瑞修趕緊想把剛剛聽到的事告訴他。

「等等，你在這裡遇見艾倫布魯克？現在他人在哪？」何瑞修緊張的說，手還放到腰側的槍上。

「他剛剛突然變的很奇怪，就離開了，怎麼了？」史畢疑惑的看著何瑞修緊張的舉動。

「我剛剛翻過相關的檔案了，他現在根本就沒有雙胞胎哥哥，他說謊。」何瑞修放鬆下來，跟著護士小姐把史畢推去照Ｘ光。

「怎麼可能！他……」史畢不敢相信艾倫所有的表現都是在騙人，「等等，你剛剛說現在，現在是什麼意思？」

「馬莉安……」何瑞修正要解釋就被護士打斷。

「先生麻煩你到外面等好嗎？」護士小姐把何瑞修請出Ｘ光室。

「等你出來我再解釋給你聽。」何瑞修右手輕輕撫過史畢的後頸，向護士小姐點點頭走出去。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「好了，史畢先生，等片子出來醫生會再來找你。」護士小姐讓兩個男人有談話的隱私。

史畢和何瑞修等到護士拉上隔簾離開之後，才開始討論目前的狀況。

「何瑞修……」史畢坐在病床上憂慮的看著表情僵硬的紅髮男人，不知道他是擔心案子，還是擔心自己。

「史畢，馬莉安布魯克當初是懷了雙胞胎，但是懷孕第十二週的時候，其中一個胚胎就萎縮了。」何瑞修雙手叉腰低著頭盯著史畢的膝蓋，不想看到史畢不相信的表情。

「怎麼會這樣？那他從頭到尾都在騙我們囉？」史畢不可置信的說，「那他剛剛說的那些話是……」他閉上眼拒絕承認自己被騙的這麼慘，虧他還那麼擔心艾倫布魯克。

「他剛剛跟你說了什麼？」何瑞修抬頭觀察著史畢受傷的表情，有種情感在心中發酵，他不喜歡史畢因為艾倫布魯克所出現的情緒。

「他說，他的雙胞胎哥哥是因為他愛上了他的英文老師和有機化學教授，所以才殺了他們，還把屍體的照片寄給他。」史畢看見何瑞修驚訝的表情，剛才自己一定也是這種表情吧。

「然後呢？」

「接著他就哭了出來，我真的不認為那是演技……」史畢還是相信自己所看到的艾倫。

「史畢！他沒有雙胞胎哥哥！你還認為他說的是實話嗎？」何瑞修看到史畢還在維護艾倫，心中燃起一把不明的怒火，他寧願相信艾倫而不是自己嗎？

「Ｈ，我……如果你有在現場，你也會相信他的。」史畢胃微微的抽痛，感覺胸口緊縮成一團，何瑞修居然在對自己生氣，史畢感覺淚水在眼中凝聚，不能為了這點小事掉眼淚，他用力把淚水逼回去。

「抱歉，史畢，我不是有意要那麼大聲的。」何瑞修看見史畢脆弱的表情，開始責怪自己的失常反應，「總之，證據是不會說謊的，我們一定會找出事情的真相。」

「Ｈ，我也很抱歉，我不應該……」史畢也想說些什麼，一位醫生卻剛好拿著他的Ｘ光片走了進來。

「史畢先生？」年輕的醫生困惑的看著兩個男人之間的緊繃氣氛，「一切都還好嗎？」

「沒事，我的膝蓋狀況如何？」史畢收起外露的情緒，恢復成平常的淡然。

「骨頭都沒問題，但是十字韌帶有撕裂傷，所以還是要打兩個禮拜的石膏，我現在就幫你上石膏。」醫生拿出一堆繃帶還有黏稠的石膏糊。

「兩個禮拜？沒有其他辦法嗎？這樣我沒辦法工作。」史畢忍不住攏起眉頭，打著石膏他要怎麼工作？

「沒關係，你可以暫時都待在實驗室就好，我想卡莉和艾瑞克都不會有意見的。」

「可是這樣我沒辦法騎車上班，難道你要每天來接我嗎？」史畢賭氣的說，他不想失去兩個禮拜的行動自由。

「沒問題。」這話一說出口，連醫生都忍不住訝異的看了他一眼，何瑞修也被自己聲音中的急切給嚇到了。

史畢不可思議的看著何瑞修，偷偷的揚起一抹微笑，「成交！」

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１１

_他是我的！_

_他只能屬於我一個人！_

_我不會讓任何人把他從我身邊帶走！_

_冰藍色的眼眸積聚深深的殺意，「你不該出現的，你不應該讓他對你心動，他一開始是我的！他現在是我的！他未來也是我的！他永遠都只屬於我一個人！」_

_一抹銀光閃過漆黑的室內，一把精緻的小刀嵌進牆上一張黑髮男人的照片。_

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「史畢！你的腿怎麼了？」卡莉看到史畢拄著柺杖走進跡證實驗室，擔憂地睜大雙眼。

「走路不小心的結果。」史畢把證物袋放到桌上然後坐下，「這是從裝屍體的木箱中採到的證物。」

「很嚴重嗎？」艾瑞克擔心的看著好友。

「十字韌帶裂傷，要包兩個禮拜石膏。」史畢聳聳肩不以為意的說。

「兩個禮拜！」卡莉驚呼。

「嗯，我要在跡證組閉關兩個禮拜，現場採證都要拜託你們了。」史畢坐到艾瑞克旁邊，開始把證物拿出來處理。

又是喀什米爾羊毛？史畢小心的把一根米白色的纖維放到顯微鏡下，果然跟之前在布魯克家發現的完全吻合，史畢皺了皺眉頭，抬起頭發現其他兩個人還擔心的看著他。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「你膝蓋包著石膏要怎麼騎車？」艾瑞克問。

「我跟何瑞修說好了，他會接送我上下班。」史畢想到這兩個禮拜有何瑞修接送，忍不住揚起了嘴角。

「喔喔！真好呀！」卡莉讚賞的點點頭，燦爛的笑開了，眼中滿是淘氣的光芒。

「好好把握啊！另外，你的石膏記得要給我簽名。」古巴人也咧嘴笑的邪惡極了。

「謝謝，我們可以繼續工作了嗎？艾倫沒有雙胞胎哥哥，我們得要找出到底他為什麼要說他有，還有到底誰是我們的兇手。」史畢忍住笑意，故意裝做不感興趣的說。

「什麼？那我們目前唯一的嫌犯就是艾倫囉？」

「沒錯，何瑞修已經請法蘭克找警員盯住他了，屍體的收件人也是他，寄件人是湯瑪斯布魯克。」史畢從證物袋中拿出黃色的蘭花，這朵花怎麼會出現在箱子裡，是兇手放的嗎？

「湯瑪斯布魯克？」卡莉疑惑的問。

「他不存在。」何瑞修站在實驗室門口剛好回答了卡莉的問題。

「怎麼說？」三個CSIs都回過頭看著站在門邊的紅髮男人。

「沒有任何資料或紀錄，零，什麼都找不到。」何瑞修低頭巡視所有排放在桌上的證物和照片，試著要理出些頭緒，他的直覺告訴他艾倫布魯克就是兇手，但是為了什麼？他沒有任何動機。而艾倫對史畢說的故事又有多少是真的？

「虛構的雙胞胎哥哥？」艾瑞克邊拿出小卡片仔細檢視邊提出假設，「嘿，這張卡片署名T.B，上面寫『你永遠屬於我』，邊邊上還沾到一點綠色的汁液。」他小心的剪下沾有不明液體的部分。

「把自己父母的屍體寄給自己，還附上一張署名湯瑪斯布魯克的卡片？太奇怪了吧？是故意要誤導警方嗎？為什麼之前的屍體都沒找到過？」艾瑞克把紙片剪碎放進小離心管。

卡莉也拿起小卡片研究，「我看看可不可以找到指紋，再拿去分析紙張、墨水和筆跡」。

「他還附上一枝文心蘭。」史畢終於想到這是什麼蘭花了。

「這案子從一開始就很奇怪，」何瑞修說，「找不到其他人的指紋，艾倫也沒有確實的不在場證明，還說了一堆一下子就會被戳破的謊話，但是，他的表現卻不像在說謊，我們也找不到任何犯案的動機。」何瑞修深深看了史畢一眼，他相信他的判斷。

「別忘了提被縫在一起的屍體。」史畢無力靠向椅背，艾倫的話在他的腦中迴響。

就在他們四人試著要拼湊真相的時候，法蘭克匆忙的走進實驗室，「肯恩！艾倫布魯克失蹤了！」

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１２

如果要用一句話形容史畢過去兩週的生活，那一定是「幸福和痛苦交錯的天堂」。

每天早上七點整，何瑞修會帶著現榨的柳橙汁和淡淡地若有所指的微笑出現在史畢家門口，史畢會準備好早餐等他，然後他們會一起享用早餐再去上班。

晚上六點何瑞修會拖著他離開實驗室去吃晚餐，再送他回家。有時候史畢會請何瑞修上去喝杯茶，然後何瑞修會再回去加班。

單獨用餐的時間，上下班共乘的時間，兩個人從簡單幾句閒聊到無話不談，工作、新聞、運動、紐約甚至是雷蒙和史畢的家人，史畢看見了很多工作之外的何瑞修，許多不經意的碰觸和微笑更讓他心跳加速，加深了他對何瑞修的愛戀。

兩個禮拜的幸福，太過短暫。明天他就要拆石膏了，史畢睨視著石膏上艾瑞克的塗鴉和簽名，聽見駕駛座上何瑞修的笑聲，他一轉頭就和何瑞修溫柔的眼神交會，胸口一緊，兩個禮拜的幸福，真的太過短暫。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

習慣於熬夜的身體，這天夜晚，史畢失眠了，思緒在獨自一人時更加的清晰，他的指尖輕輕撫過自己的愛車，腦海中想像的是何瑞修的身體，火紅的髮絲和輕柔的低語，情緒和渴望在他的胸口翻騰，無處發洩，明天他就可以利用瘋狂的速度減輕身體的疼痛，現在，幸福感和對何瑞修的慾望，充斥他身體的每一個細胞，無處發洩，像似要爆裂般，疼痛。

越來越難用漠然的表情隱藏自己的感情和慾望，或許他應該跟何瑞修表白？

然而布魯克的案子正陷入膠著，史畢知道上級施加了很大的壓力在何瑞修身上，因為何瑞修會穿著前一天的西裝來接他上班，可見他一定熬夜工作沒回過家，或許還是等到案子解決之後再告白，至少何瑞修的心情會比較好，場面會好看一點。

史畢有點喪氣的走回公寓裡，拿出瞞著何瑞修帶回來的幾張照片，開始思考隱藏在證據間的關係。

目前主要嫌犯不見蹤影，沒有用的指紋和DNA證據，而卡片上綠色的液體和布魯克家後院的青草吻合。卡片和墨水都是非常容易取得的種類，鎖定少見的文心蘭追查，發現艾倫布魯克曾經跟某家花店買過這種蘭花，但是卡片上的筆跡模式卻跟艾倫的不合，所有的證據和線索都斷掉了，除了失蹤的艾倫之外，沒有第二個嫌犯了。

一週前FBI已經派出探員到邁阿密接手這個案子了，何瑞修一定很沮喪，史畢心裡也不好過，每天何瑞修離去之後的夜晚，他都會坐在黑暗的客廳，讓寂靜與黑暗澄清他的記憶和思緒，那天艾倫在急診室對他說的話，一直在他腦中揮之不去，_「他殺了我崇拜的老師，只因為我崇拜他，因為我可能愛上他，……有機化學教授……交往了兩個月……親生父母……我唯一還愛的人。」_

艾倫的痛苦不是假的，但是證據不會說謊。「曾經」存在的雙胞胎、縫在一起的屍體、卡片、蘭花、……史畢越想越看不清事實真相，他們一定漏了什麼東西，非常重要的東西。

史畢走進書房，他瀏覽著書架上的書本，希望夠找些靈感。生物學、人體解剖學、神經學、法醫學、遺傳學……史畢拿出厚重的遺傳學，開始翻閱和雙胞胎相關的章節，萎縮的胚胎會被另一個胚胎吸收？或許有些關聯，但是還是不能解釋艾倫對雙胞胎哥哥的說法。

他接著看向另一邊的書櫃，草藥與花卉、美國植物圖鑑、蘭花圖鑑，花語……花語？！史畢猛然想到什麼，抽出介紹花語的書，快速的翻找文心蘭的花語。當他看到文心蘭的花語時，一陣顫慄竄入他的脊椎，「隱藏的愛」？

史畢看了眼時鐘，一點半，何瑞修應該還醒著，他拿起電話撥給何瑞修，「Ｈ？我是史畢，我發現一些新線索，我想馬上告訴你，什麼？我為什麼還沒睡？Ｈ，拜託，現在才一點半！對，關於布魯克案的，我們不是在裝屍體的木箱中找到文心蘭嗎？我查了一下文心蘭的花語，對，花語。文心蘭的花語是隱藏的愛。」史畢感覺到電話另一端的沉默，「何瑞修？」

～～～我是分隔線～～～

凌晨一點半，被FBI探員搞的筋疲力盡的何瑞修正準備要開車回家，手機恰好響了起來，他看見熟悉的來電號碼，第一個冒出來的想法是史畢又熬夜了，嘆口氣何瑞修接起電話：「何瑞修。嗨，史畢，線索？先說這麼晚了你怎麼還沒睡，是"已經"一點半了。」想想自己才剛要回家，好像也沒資格說他，何瑞修決定趕快轉移話題，「史畢，是關於布魯克案的線索嗎？嗯？什麼？花語？」隱藏的愛？何瑞修沉默，許多畫面在腦中閃過。

「史畢？你早點休息，明天你拆完石膏我們會有很多事要做。」何瑞修掛上電話走回辦公室，拿出這個案子的所有照片，陷入深思。

沒有外力入侵的現場

被下藥的威士忌

斬首再縫在一起的夫婦

現場沒有外來指紋、纖維和毛髮

草地的拖痕

屍體和和卡片上的草汁

艾倫雙胞胎哥哥的說法

寄給艾倫的冷藏屍體

卡片的署名

這一切開始變的有道理了，現在唯一需要的就是找到艾倫布魯克，證實他的想法。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１３

邁阿密半夜的道路上沒有尖峰時間的壅塞，夜晚的徐徐海風吹散了白日的酷熱，艷黃色的車影伴隨著引擎的怒吼聲在街道上呼嘯而過。

絲質的襯衫緊貼著的黑髮男人肌膚，黑色的皮褲緊緊包裹住他結實的雙腿，吸引著過路人驚豔的目光。

史畢下意識的越騎越快，兩邊的景色飛快的掠過，他想要感受瀕臨死亡的速度，溫暖的海風刨刮著他的棕色雙眸，帶出幾滴淚水，是因為風，亦或是因為到了明天，他和何瑞修之間又要退回原來的距離？

史畢讓強風吹走臉頰上的淚珠，不在乎現在的時速是一百還是兩百公里，他想、他也需要發洩，路邊椰子樹葉的幢幢影子投射在他身上，像是一雙雙安慰的手，可惜全追不上他的呼嘯而過的速度，只能在空寂的柏油路上繼續搖擺著。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

史畢低著頭沉重的走回自己的公寓，一階一階一步一步，越走越難過，想到曾經和何瑞修一起走過這段路的兩週，又有再出去飆兩圈的衝動。

如果可以不要愛了有多好，那就不會痛，也不需要隱藏的這麼痛苦，說不出口，真的好痛。

史畢眨眨眼吞下幾滴眼淚，驚訝的在公寓門前看到一雙熟悉的皮鞋和褲腳，他猛然抬起頭，「Ｈ？」

何瑞修臉色複雜的雙手叉腰站在史畢面前，看見史畢垂頭喪氣的走近，卻完全沒注意到自己，讓他很不高興。可是當他看見史畢長長的睫毛掛著幾滴眼淚，眼框和鼻頭都紅通通像是哭過的時候，他卻感到十分的擔心，或許還有一點點心疼和不捨。

「史畢，發生什麼事了？」何瑞修往旁邊退了一歨，讓史畢打開門鎖。

史畢除了沉默也只能沉默，偷偷的擦乾眼睛，他低頭走進客廳，何瑞修也跟在後面。

「史畢？」何瑞修不喜歡看到史畢這個的樣子，他今天才剛拆石膏，就整晚不見人影，最後居然還哭著回家。

史畢從冰箱裡抓了一罐啤酒，幾口喝乾，依舊低垂眼簾沉默不語，只是緊繃的身體和泛白的指關節洩漏出他的情緒。

「我沒事，何瑞修。」終於史畢打破了寂靜。

「沒事？」何瑞修不信的搖搖頭，「前幾天才叫做沒事，你今天拆完石膏就上演失蹤記，讓本來要幫你慶祝痊癒的我們到處找不到人，最後還哭著回家，這樣叫做沒事？」何瑞修走近史畢，定定的看著他堅持要有一些答案。

「你想要我說什麼？」史畢無辜的扁扁嘴，語氣卻是十分冷淡。

「大家都很擔心你，史畢。」

一陣怒火伴隨著霧氣蒙上史畢的雙眸。大家？大家是誰？擔心他？擔心什麼？

史畢的冷靜被怒氣淹沒，他做了可能會讓他後悔一輩子的事。

年輕男人伸出手，猛然將何瑞修扯進懷裡，用力的將柔軟豐滿的唇瓣壓上去。

時間感在史畢腦中消失，或許過了十分鐘，或許只有五秒鐘。

當何瑞修掙脫史畢的鉗制時，史畢緊閉雙眼害怕看見他厭惡的表情，感覺著唇上的餘溫，直到大門被用力甩上的聲音將史畢擊倒，他抱著膝蓋頹然坐倒在廚房地上，這就是你想知道的事，何瑞修！高興了吧！

眼淚不停的落下，壓抑的啜泣聲回蕩在只剩史畢獨自一人的公寓裡，就這樣，一切都結束了。

不用再為小小的微笑心動，不用再為溫柔的語氣顫慄。

突然輕輕的敲門聲打斷了史畢的哀傷，他站起身搖搖晃晃的走過去打開門，驚訝的瞪著出現在眼前的人影。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１４

史畢疑惑的看著出現在自家門口，已經失蹤兩個禮拜的艾倫布魯克，「艾倫？你……」接著艾倫手上的一把長劍吸引住他的目光，史畢的第一個念頭是反手關上大門，可是已經太遲了。

表情猙獰的金髮男人用力撞向大門，使得門後的史畢摔倒在地，後腦狠狠的敲到硬木地板，史畢感到一陣暈眩眼前一片模糊，他撐起上半身搖搖頭，努力想讓自己清醒過來，但是一時之間他還是沒辦法聚焦在金髮男人的身上。

「史畢警探，真高興認識你。」男人一腳踩上他的胸口，劍尖抵著他的咽喉，迫使史畢又躺回地板上。

「艾倫……你不想要這麼做。」史畢眨眨眼艱難的說著，深怕下一秒鐘銳利的劍尖就會刺穿他的喉嚨。

「不不，提姆，我是湯瑪斯，我親愛的雙胞胎弟弟應該有跟你提過我，還有我為他做的事，不是嗎？」滿眼恨意表情猙獰的「艾倫」說。

「艾倫，湯瑪斯不存在，你沒有雙胞胎哥哥。」劍尖又往前推動了幾公分，史畢感到一陣刺痛。

湯瑪斯滿意的看著史畢臉上閃過的恐懼，血滴在劍尖處形成，他說：「喔？那是你們的想法。從一切開始的瞬間就注定我跟艾倫是不可分割的，即使我的形體被消滅了，我們仍然不會分開，你了解我在說什麼嗎？」

史畢和「湯瑪斯」四目相望，這個人的外表和艾倫一模一樣，但是說話的口氣、動作還有眼神卻是完全不同的另一個人，瞬間「雙重人格」四個字閃過史畢的腦袋。

「不，你是艾倫，湯瑪斯只是你創造出來的另一個人格。艾倫，聽我說，把劍放下，你不想這麼做的。」一滴冷汗留下史畢的額頭，但是他還是盡量保持冷靜的勸說男人放下手中的武器。

「雙重人格？真是太沒有創意了，提姆，我還以為你很聰明，應該可以知道我在說什麼。」湯瑪斯微微的轉動著手中的劍，在史畢身上製造出另一波疼痛。

「OK，湯瑪斯，你想怎麼樣？」史畢強迫自己表現出冷靜與不在乎的模樣。

「我以為事情很明顯了不是嗎？沒有人可以從我這裡奪走他，艾倫的愛只能是屬於我的，所以他們必須死，你也是。」光滑的金屬劍身反映著冰藍色的銳利殺意。

當湯瑪斯舉起長劍準備朝他的頸子揮下時，一切在史畢眼裡看起來像是慢動作，但是他的反應可不慢。湯瑪斯舉高長劍的瞬間，史畢逮到機會用力的抓住湯瑪斯的腳踝，將他扳倒。失去平衡的湯瑪斯倒向玄關的牆壁，手腕直接撞上鞋櫃，手中的長劍也飛了出去，史畢立刻爬起身衝進客廳拿到自己的槍，再跑出來的時候卻看到布魯克顫抖的趴跪在地上。

「把手放在我看得到的地方。」史畢一腳踢開掉在地上的劍，手中的槍穩穩的對著似乎茫然失神的男人，他不喜歡槍，但是該用的時候他也不會猶豫。

布魯克眼神空洞的抬起頭，茫然、憤怒、悲傷、痛苦、恨意、疑惑各種情緒在他的臉上不停的變換。

「不要，湯瑪斯，不要再這樣做了，我是你的，我會永遠只愛你一個人！」

**　　「等我殺了他之後你就會只是我的！」**

「不要這樣，湯瑪斯！」

**　　「如果他對你不重要的話，你又何必在意？」**

布魯克神經質地前後晃著身體自言自語，他的表情不斷轉變著，兩眼沒有視焦的望著史畢。

「把你的手放到我看得到的地方！」史畢聽到布魯克說的話，心中微微一緊，想到奪門而出的何瑞修，手中的槍還是一刻也沒裡開過艾倫。

彷彿聽到史畢的話，布魯克的眼神開始聚焦，身體也停止晃動，他看著拿著槍的史畢，表情平靜偏著頭似乎在思考什麼，突然金髮男人抱住頭開始痛哭。

「為什麼你不愛我！我只愛你，我只有你啊！你為什麼還是不了解！」艾倫布魯克或許是湯瑪斯布魯克，崩潰的哭倒在地上。

史畢慢慢接近他想要幫他銬上手銬，至於接下來發生的事，一直到了很久以後他還是記不太清楚。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

衝出史畢公寓的何瑞修，用力的踏下油門，悍馬怒吼著向前衝了幾十公尺，又突然緊急煞車停了下來。何瑞修挫敗的用手指梳過紅豔的髮絲，他知道有些事情在困擾史畢，雖然沒有影響工作，但是他感覺的到，他從來沒想到史畢對他抱持這樣的感情。

何瑞修知道自己逃避的舉動一定傷害了史畢，他只是被他突如其來的親吻嚇到而已，天曉得他有多驚訝！可是卻沒有討厭的感覺，何瑞修抿了抿唇，或許還有一點點高興，震驚於自己湧現的濃烈愛慾，他低下頭自嘲的輕笑，他已經不記得多久沒有過這樣心動的感覺了。

然而這不是條容易的道路，他們的工作關係讓事情更加的複雜，加上他還有其他重擔，他回想起剛剛史畢近距離的臉部特寫，濕潤的長睫看起來十分惹人憐愛，觸感美好飽滿的雙唇，何瑞修不認為自己值得擁有史畢。

「可惡！」何瑞修沮喪的用力閉上眼睛，他開始自我厭惡起來，這就是他所能想出來的結論嗎？裝做什麼都沒發生過的樣子，也不管史畢是怎麼想的嗎？

這時候不識相的手機振動了起來，何瑞修煩躁的接起電話說：「何瑞修，」驚訝於自己冷靜的口氣，但是在聽見電話中FBI探員和他分享的消息時，他差點氣的把手機捏爛，「搞什麼！三天前的消息現在才通知我，那可是我的CSI，出了什麼事你們誰要負責！什麼叫嫌犯沒有動作，這兩個禮拜史畢每天有人接送，當然沒有機會！」何瑞修用力掛掉電話，該死的官僚，他再次採下油門，掉頭往史畢家飆去。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

１５

一把銳利的匕首從袖子裡滑到湯瑪斯的手中，當史畢走到他旁邊的時候，他用力朝史畢的右手劃下去，一串血珠灑落在深褐色的地板上，史畢吃痛的鬆開手中的槍，湯瑪斯趁機用力撞向他。

空氣被湯瑪斯不可思議的蠻力擠出史畢的肺部，肋骨因為強力的衝擊而劇痛，接著他的背部和頭又狠狠撞上牆壁，暈眩感再次襲向史畢，倒在牆腳掙扎著想要站起來，他的肺部因為劇烈的吸氣而疼痛著，但是景象還是開始模糊，最後他只能任憑黑暗的漩渦將他捲入無意識的世界。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

何瑞修用力踩下煞車，刺耳的摩擦聲和橡膠燃燒的味道在空氣中擴散，跳下悍馬微微汗溼的手緊握著槍，他三步並做兩步的跑向史畢的公寓。拜託！不要讓史畢發生任何事，他還沒向他解釋，還沒讓他知道自己的感情。

冷靜！你現在需要的是冷靜！何瑞修深深吸了一口氣，趕走腦中的紊亂思緒，告訴自己專心在他正要做的事情上。他穏穩的握著手中的武器，貼著牆壁慢慢的走向史畢公寓的大門，在幾步遠的地方他注意到門板微微的敞開，該死！何瑞修在心中暗自咒罵。

就在伸出手打算推開大門的時候，他聽到史畢呼痛的聲音，伴隨著人體猛烈撞上東西的巨響，何瑞修覺得自己的心跳停了一拍，空氣和血液被抽離他的身體，腎上腺素快速的流進他的大腦，他立刻踢開大門，快速的將現場的狀況收入眼底，艾倫布魯克握著滴血的長劍，站在倒在地上的史畢身旁。

「不要動！放下你手上的武器！」何瑞修穩穩的把槍對著充滿殺意的艾倫布魯克，，布魯克憤恨的慢慢放下長劍，轉身面對他。

「艾倫布魯克，雙手抱頭趴在地上。」

「不然的話你就要開槍嗎？我可是手無寸鐵。」布魯克慢慢的把手抱住頭。

這時候倒地的史畢突然開始輕微的抽搐，何瑞修分神看了史畢一眼，布魯克立刻抓到機會向他丟出之前藏在袖子裡的匕首。

帶血的匕首險險的劃過轉身閃開的何瑞修，在臉頰上帶出一條細細的血痕，他轉身對跑進陽台的艾倫連開數槍，子彈擦過他的肩膀，卻沒有阻止他繼續向前。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「艾倫，我不會讓你這麼簡單自我了結，手給我！」何瑞修向單手掛在陽台邊的艾倫伸出手，這時候的他看起來悲傷、痛苦、純真，不是剛剛充滿恨意的同一個人。

「不，我必須阻止湯瑪斯，不能再讓他繼續下去了。」

**　　「即使是死亡也不能分開我們。」**

「我們的死亡不能，但是我的可以。」說完艾倫悽涼的一笑，鬆手直接墜落在下方的草地上，何瑞修只來的及扯下一片袖子。

何瑞修低頭看著倒在草地上的布魯克，沒時間思考他的行為，轉身走向倒在地上的史畢。當他發現史畢只是失去意識，呼吸心跳都很正常的時候，一陣虛脫的感覺籠罩何瑞修，他不敢想像如果史畢在他身邊被奪走。

「這是邁阿密達德郡鑑識科，何瑞修肯恩組長，一名警官受傷還有嫌犯墜樓，請求醫療支援。」拿起電話何瑞修請求支援，他癱坐在失去意識的史畢身邊，拿出手帕壓著他喉嚨的傷口，另一隻手輕輕滑過他捲曲的黑髮，「沒事了，一切都會沒事的，等你醒來我們會解決所有的問題。」何瑞修溫柔的向史畢輕聲說著。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

「提姆，醒醒。」艾莉斯輕輕拍著史畢的肩膀把他叫醒。

「呃……」史畢痛苦的張開眼睛，他的頭好重好昏好想吐，「發生什麼事，艾莉斯，我在哪裡？」他無力的抬起手輕觸纏繞在頭上的紗布。

「你在醫院，」艾莉斯扶起史畢，把病床搖高讓他斜靠在床頭，「除了一些皮肉傷你還有中度腦震盪，需要住院觀察２４小時，你感覺還好嗎？」

「有點噁心反胃、頭暈還有耳鳴。」史畢無力的回答，發現自己的右手腕的紗布滲出一點血絲。

「腦震盪的標準症狀，」艾莉斯坐進病床邊的椅子裡，「所以我會每小時叫醒你一次，確定你的意識清楚，提姆，你記得發生什麼事嗎？」

「我記得艾倫在我的公寓裡襲擊我，他說了一些事，我不是很了解他的意思，後來我趁機拿到槍，接下來的事情，我……」史畢皺眉努力回想事發經過，但是就是記不起來，只有斷斷續續幾個影像閃過他的腦中。

紅髮和槍聲？

「何瑞修！他沒事吧？」史畢幾乎從病床上跳起來，他不可能出事的，他不能出事！

「提姆，放輕鬆，何瑞修帶艾瑞克和卡莉在你的公寓採證，他很好，不要擔心他。」艾莉斯把史畢輕輕推回病床上。

史畢鬆了一口氣躺回病床，「H有抓到艾倫布魯克嗎？」想起艾倫布魯克／湯瑪斯布魯克憤恨的眼神他忍不住脊背發涼。

「艾倫布魯克從你的公寓陽台摔到一樓草地，在救護車上一度停止心跳和呼吸，現在還在手術室，還不知道救不救的回來。」艾莉斯邊說邊在史畢背後多塞幾個枕頭，讓他靠的更舒服。

「發生了什麼事？他怎麼會墜樓？」史畢迷惑地皺眉，他記得看到何瑞修還有聽到槍聲怎麼變成墜樓？

艾莉回答道：「這我就不知道了，Sugar。」此時原來包圍住病床的簾幕被人拉開，何瑞修步入這小小的私人空間，又拉上圍簾把急診室的忙亂隔離在外。

何瑞修摘下太陽眼鏡和法醫打招呼：「艾莉斯，史畢的狀況如何？」今天真的是艱辛的一天，他的聲音中滿是疲憊。

「史畢的狀況還算穩定，我剛剛把他叫醒，正好你來了。」

何瑞修微笑說：「艾莉斯，已經很晚了你要不要回家休息？」

「當然，H，急診室的醫生和護士都很忙，可能沒有時間經常來查看他，有需要的話馬上打電話給我。」艾莉斯聽懂何瑞修的絃外之音，拿起皮包準備回家，又忍不住回頭看了看突然安靜下來的史畢。

「提姆，我明天再來看你。」艾莉斯終於轉身離開急診室讓他們獨處。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

史畢僵硬的低著頭，視線沒離開過突然變得值得研究的白被單，何瑞修一出現他就突然緊繃起來。

他還沒準備好面對何瑞修，或許他永遠不會準備好。

暗戀是一回事；被拒絕是一回事；被羞辱又是另一回事。希望不要是最後一個，史畢苦澀的想。

何瑞修站在病床邊，偏頭看著史畢低垂頸子不敢抬頭的側臉，有點生氣自己傷害到他，視線心疼的掃過他頭上和手上的紗布，又回到史畢蒼白的臉上，何瑞修努力的把要說的話理出頭緒，太久沒用的辭彙變的很難說出口。

「何瑞修，我……對不起，之前……我……我不是有意要……要……我只是……」結果反而是史畢先說話了，但是最後幾個字卡在他的喉嚨就是說不出口。

何瑞修坐到床沿，心中暗自嘆氣，史畢感覺到病床因為多餘的體重微微下陷，終於抬起頭看向何瑞修。

「史畢，你在為什麼事道歉？失蹤一整晚還是吻我？」何瑞修牽起史畢的右手，心疼的撫過滲出血絲的紗布，「如果是後者，我才是該道歉的人。」

史畢有點反應不過來，他愣愣的看看兩人交握的手，又抬頭看向溫柔的何瑞修，事情的發展完全超出他的預料之外。

「我很抱歉，我逃難似的衝出你的公寓，我不是有意要傷害你，我只是太震驚了。」何瑞修和史畢視線交錯，他語氣輕柔的說，堅定的握著史畢微冷的右手。

一千隻蝴蝶在史畢的身體裡同時振翅飛舞，此情此景應該是他作夢時才會出現的，他眼框發熱看著深情的何瑞修，「你的意思是？」心跳加快期待聽到那三個字。

「史畢，」何瑞修有點臉紅的看著淚眼迷濛的史畢，這樣的他令人心跳，「當我看到你倒在艾倫布魯克腳邊的瞬間，我終於了解對你的感情已經越過那條界線，我愛你，不只是同事或朋友。」

「我也愛你。」史畢努力不讓眼淚掉下來，心中好笑的想今天他淚腺特別發達。

何瑞修愛憐的傾向前吻住史畢，輕輕的摩擦著史畢柔軟的唇，舌尖劃過飽滿的脣形。史畢也不甘示弱的回吻，兩人的舌尖熱情的交纏著，掠奪彼此炙熱的呼吸，直到喘不過氣才依依不捨的分開。

「我或許不該讓傷患這麼激動，」何瑞修低聲輕笑著視線掃過被子下不自然的隆起，又蜻蜓點水的吻了還在喘氣的史畢，「好好休息吧，我今晚都會在這裡。」

「用吻叫醒我嗎？」史畢竊笑的看著微微臉紅的何瑞修，心滿意足的閉上眼，知道何瑞修會一直待在他身邊，讓他充滿了安全感，或許等他出院他們可以繼續。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

「史畢，醒醒。」何瑞修又吻住史畢的雙唇，剛開始還有點不好意思這樣叫醒他，到後來則是捨不得放開那美味。

「嗚……嗯…幾點了？」史畢再次張開沉重的眼皮，他本來只是說好玩的，沒想到何瑞修真的每次都把他吻醒，還越吻越久越吻越激情。

「已經是早上七點了。」何瑞修一夜未眠的注意著史畢的情況。

史畢慢慢的坐起來，他感覺好多了，只是還有一點頭暈，「艾倫布魯克離開手術室了嗎？」他問。

何瑞修嘆息著坐到床邊，「你就是不能不管工作好好休息。」

「你可以嗎？」史畢眨眨眼偏頭看著何瑞修，表情說有多無辜就有多無辜。

「不行。」何瑞修心不甘情不願的承認，兩個人相視沉默了一會兒，忍不住一起笑開來。

何瑞修的身體雖然很累，但是情緒上卻很少這麼輕鬆過，他說：「布魯克沒多久之前才離開恢復室，但是一直還沒醒來，法蘭克已經派了制服警察在他病房門口站崗，有什麼進展我們會第一個被通知。」這時候他的呼叫器響了起來，上面顯示的是實驗室的電話。

「誰打的？」

「卡莉或是艾瑞克，我去回個電話。」何瑞修又向史畢偷了個吻，才走出病房。

史畢看著何瑞修的身影消失在門外，不禁回想起艾倫布魯克的話－

_「沒有人可以從我這裡奪走他，艾倫的愛只能是屬於我的，所以他們必須死，你也是。」_

史畢微微發顫，回憶起艾倫布魯克的說辭和行為，讓他直冒冷汗，湯瑪斯對艾倫的強烈佔有慾，以及因為不被接受而產生的毀滅性行為，都是因為「愛」。先不論兩個人格之間是不是可以相愛，事實上是有六個人因此而喪命，他自己差點變成第七個。

愛情有太多種面貌，若是他跟何瑞修也變成充滿忌妒、不安與毀滅的關係，那是否還不如一開始就不要相愛？到時候要付出的代價會不會太沉重？不只是失去彼此甚至是工作、社會地位和生命？

「艾瑞克說他們找一些東西，要趕在FBI拿走之前給我看，我得要趕回實驗室一趟，你自己在這裡沒問題吧？」何瑞修快步走進病房，看見臉色慘白的史畢，他擔心的問道：「史畢？你哪裡不舒服嗎？我去叫醫生。」

「我沒事，H，只是想起昨天發生的事情。」史畢把艾倫布魯克說的話和行為詳細的告訴何瑞修，何瑞修也把他與艾倫布魯克發生的事情說給他聽。  
「我想他有雙重人格，等他醒來，需要請精神科醫生幫他診斷一下。」史畢說。

「嗯，我會告訴法蘭克，你確定你沒事？」何瑞修點點頭，他還是很擔心史畢，或許他暫時還是留在這裡比較好。

史畢看到何瑞修不想離開的表情，拍拍床邊意示他坐下來，「我很好，快去實驗室吧，不要讓案子被FBI再搞砸一次了。」史畢伸出手環住何瑞修的腰，將臉埋入他的頸側，吸入何瑞修特有的味道，讓他有力的雙臂帶給自己安全感。

「你確定？」何瑞修圈住史畢的肩膀，右手在史畢脊背上來回撫慰著。

「快去吧！」史畢眼神堅定的看著何瑞修溫柔的藍色瞳眸。

何瑞修突然低頭侵略性的吻住史畢，宣洩他的擔心和憂慮，史畢箍緊雙臂和年長的男人爭奪起主控權，直到肺泡尖叫著要求氧氣，兩個人才又分開。

「我要是知道它們這麼美味，或許我應該早點強吻你。」史畢喘息著。

何瑞修低聲笑了，輕舔著史畢的唇瓣，「或許。」

又是一陣耳鬢廝磨，相擁的兩人終於分開，何瑞修把太陽眼鏡戴上，遮住充滿情慾的雙眼，他踩著堅定的步伐走出史畢的病房，決心要比FBI先解決這個案子。

看著何瑞修堅毅的背影，史畢心想，不！他們和艾倫／湯瑪斯完全不同。雖然未來還有很艱難的道路要走，但是愛人以及被愛的幸福感驅逐了不安，不管發生什麼事，他都不會放開何瑞修。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「卡莉，艾瑞克，有什麼消息！」何瑞修一陣旋風似的颳進跡證組。

「H，史畢的還好嗎？」卡莉關心的問。

「還好，明天一早應該就可以出院了。你們找到什麼？」何瑞修頷首意示兩位組員說明狀況。

「我們在史畢家採到的很多枚清楚的腳印，都跟艾倫的鞋子符合，重點是，他的鞋印含有很特殊的泥土，是含有樟腦油的腐質土，樟樹原產於中國，在邁阿密很少見，艾倫是怎麼踩到這種物質的？」艾瑞克把氣相層析儀的結果拿給何瑞修看。

「我或許知道他在哪踩到的，布魯克家的後方有一小片森林和一棟小木屋，我們在小木屋發現威廉布魯克的屍體時，我有注意到附近有幾顆樟樹。」何瑞修回憶當時的狀況，或許他們在那個現場漏掉什麼東西。

卡莉接著說：「我在他的衣服上還採到幾根毛髮，ＤＮＡ資料庫跑出來的結果符合另外兩件案子的被害人。」

「什麼？」

「不只這樣，毛囊和髮髓還呈現冷藏過的狀態。」

「或許艾倫布魯克把失蹤的其他屍體冷凍藏在某個地方……」艾瑞克毛骨悚然的說。

「艾瑞克、卡莉，把你們的裝備帶著，我打電話給法蘭克警探，我們要再詳細蒐證整個森林的範圍。」

「調查局怎麼辦？」卡莉邊走出實驗室邊問。

「既然他們不願意分享情報，告訴我們有人目擊艾倫布魯克在史畢家附近出現過，我們也不必告訴FBI我們的理論，把證據交給他們就好，讓他們自己慢慢分析。」何瑞修想到FBI隱藏情報害史畢受傷，就一肚子火，但是他還是表現的很冷靜，一點都沒洩漏他的情緒。

「沒問題。」卡莉和艾瑞克異口同聲的回答，因為他們也很不爽FBI的做法。

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST& DISTURBING IMAGE**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

汗濕的襯衫緊貼著何瑞修的身體，悶熱的橡膠手套黏在他的手上，邁阿密刺目的陽光被樹葉篩過，稀稀落落的投射在柔軟的泥土地上。何瑞修無視滴落的汗珠，仔細的檢視每一吋地面，不放過任何可疑的線索。

他蹲下身，小心的撿起一朵枯萎的文心蘭，接著就在離文心蘭不遠的地上發現一串腳印，他大聲叫道：「艾瑞克！卡莉！」

「Ｈ，你發現什麼？」聽到何瑞修的叫聲，兩個人急忙從不遠處跑過來。

「這看起來像是什麼？」何瑞修站直身指著地上清楚的鞋印。

「鞋印～」卡莉露齒微笑，拿出照相機照下腳印，「而且符合布魯克鞋子的尺寸。」

「沒錯，而且一路指向…….那邊。」於是他們三個人循著足跡的方向前進，走了一小段路來到一片林間空地，一塊光禿平坦的黃土地。

「這塊空地很怪異，非常怪異。」何瑞修在空地邊緣停下腳步。

「連一根雜草都沒有，鐵定是人為造成的。」艾瑞克拿起相機猛拍。

何瑞修小心翼翼的觀察著，除了正中間一塊方型的區域之外，空地上滿是凌亂的腳印，不需要想太多也知道中間的方型區域代表什麼，那是一扇通往地下室的門。

「艾瑞克，卡莉，我想我們剛剛發現艾倫布魯克的秘密基地了。」

～～～我是分隔線～～～

何瑞修舉著槍謹慎的走下樓梯，溫暖的陽光照亮了階梯，但是地下室的其他部分仍然沉浸在黑暗之中，他打開手電筒小心的掃過黑暗的空間，確定沒有人之後才收起槍。

「這裡好冷！」艾瑞克和卡莉跟在何瑞修後面步下樓梯，冰涼的空氣包圍著他們三人。

「我找到電燈開關了。」艾瑞克在樓梯盡頭的牆上摸索著。

日光燈蒼白冷冽的光線閃爍了幾下，隨即照亮每一個空隙，也揭露了隱藏的秘密。

「哇！這裡一定有幾百張照片，」卡莉驚訝的檢視著左邊牆上的照片，手電筒小小的光束掠過每張照片裡主角的臉，「都是在不同的時間和地點拍的，但是主角是同一個男人－紐約大學的死者！」

「我這邊也一樣，不過主角是邁阿密高中的死者，」艾瑞克檢視著右邊牆上的照片，「他根本是在跟蹤他們嘛！」

「把所有的照片裝袋帶回去。」何瑞修的視線掃過地下室中間的床，停滯在地下室的盡頭。

「我們這裡藏了些什麼呢？」何瑞修走向兩臺大型的冷藏櫃，平滑閃亮的金屬門映照出紅髮的身影，他伸手拉開其中一個冷藏櫃，白色的冰霧迎面襲來，下一秒鐘出現的景象他一輩子也忘不掉，艾瑞克和卡莉也是。

「天啊！」卡莉的驚呼聲在何瑞修左邊響起，右邊的艾瑞克則是倒抽了一口氣。

「這真是……」艾瑞克喃喃的找不出適合的字眼形容。

何瑞修表情僵硬的拉開另一個冷藏櫃，不是說他沒有看過血跡斑斑的現場，或是支離破碎的屍塊，但是在冷藏櫃中的景象卻讓他感到反胃，同樣的景象出現兩次只是加劇他胃部的翻攪，隱藏在這些景象背後的思想和意念讓他渾身發涼。

何瑞修轉身看見兩個臉色發青的組員，自己的臉色想必也沒好看到哪裡去，他一手一個推著他們走回陽光普照的地面，他們三個人無語的站在溫暖的邁阿密陽光下，炙熱的陽光驅散了身體寒意，卻沒法趕走他們心裡的惡寒。

「你們還好吧？」何瑞修最先控制住自己的情緒，剛剛的影像對卡莉和艾瑞克的衝擊一定比他還深，畢竟他們一個是女性，一個是天主教徒。

「H，我……」艾瑞克聲音粗軋的開口，「我不確定我能不能……」

何瑞修看看表情僵硬的艾瑞克和淚眼汪汪的卡莉，他也不確定自己可不可以處理這個現場，但是總是要有人來做。

他深吸一口氣說：「無論如何總有人要蒐證這裡，而你們是我最好的鑑識員，我希望你們來處理，可以嗎？」

卡莉擦去眼角的淚水，點點頭說：「給我一點時間。」

「我也是。」艾瑞克雙手環胸走向空地的邊緣。

「我打電話請法蘭克和艾莉絲過來，你們……需要多久時間都可以，多久都可以。」何瑞修戴上墨鏡發現自己的手微微顫抖著，他壓抑住噁心的感覺撥通艾莉斯的電話，內心暗自渴望讓史畢安慰地擁住自己。

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST& DISTURBING IMAGES**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

艾莉斯走下地下室，偏著頭疑惑的看著正在採證的三個人，怎麼他們的動作和表情都有點僵硬？她錯過什麼了嗎？

「何瑞修？一切都還好嗎？死者的屍體在哪？」艾莉斯問道。

「艾莉斯，」何瑞修站直身領著法醫走到冷藏櫃旁，「我先提醒你，這兩具屍體有點……不一樣，你可能要有點心理準備。」

「何瑞修，我當法醫這麼多年了，什麼樣的屍體我沒看過？」艾莉斯好笑的搖搖頭。

「我想這種的你應該沒看過。」卡莉提著裝滿照片的證物袋走過來，艾瑞克拿著照相機跟在她後面。

「拜託，你們到底不要讓我驗屍啊！」艾莉斯有點受不了的看著包圍住她的三個人，說實在她不覺得自己會被任何可怕的屍體嚇到。

「好吧。」何瑞修打開沉重的金屬門。

「這……」艾莉斯看著冷藏櫃裡的屍體，呆住了。

「這是三年前邁阿密高中的死者，另外這邊是紐約大學的死者。」

「OK!」艾莉斯深吸一口氣開始工作，這的確不像任何她驗過的屍體，他們看起來根本不像屍體，像是兩座精心製作的雕像。艾莉斯小心翼翼的掀開死者身上的新娘禮服，檢視屍體的各部分。艾瑞克在一旁詳盡的拍下屍體各部位的照片。

「兩具屍體跟在機場被發現的布魯克夫妻一樣，斬首之後再被縫在一起。而且也沒有防禦性傷口。其他的要等到詳細的驗屍之後才知道。」艾莉斯看著冰冷的屍體，慘白卻栩栩如生，好像隨時會張開眼睛似的，讓她渾身發毛。

「嗯。」何瑞修不太想說話，他點點頭開始在冷藏櫃裡面採集指紋還有微跡證。

「好了，把他們裝袋帶回去吧。」艾莉斯向她的助手說，「何瑞修，晚點停屍間見，我會盡快完成驗屍。」

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「艾莉斯，有任何發現嗎？」何瑞修快步走進停屍間，這時候已經是下午六點了，整天的疲憊清楚的寫在他的臉上。

「雖然分別是三年前和一年前的案子，但是屍體的狀況好到不能再好了，頭髮、指甲都很完整，肌膚還有彈性，只有消化道整個被移除了。」艾莉斯指著兩具屍體腹部長長的刀痕說。

「不過布魯克一定花很多時間在照顧他們，屍體不但沒有屍臭，反而有淡淡的肥皂和洗髮精香味，他一定有幫他們洗澡！」艾莉斯舉起死者的一隻手，「看，甚至還有指甲油，這真是太詭異了。」

「你有做性侵害檢驗嗎？」

「什麼？你不會認為……」艾莉斯有點驚訝的看著何瑞修。

「我們找到一本日記，裡面寫了一些東西，我想有需要……等等。」何瑞修的手機這時候正好響起來。

_「肯恩。好，我知道了，我盡快過去。」_何瑞修掛了電話看向艾莉斯，「加做性侵害檢驗，還有什麼發現嗎？」

「我有找到一些毛髮和纖維，指甲底下也有採到一些上皮細胞，」艾莉斯將裝袋的證物交給何瑞修，「毒物測試還不知道會不會有結果，到時候再通知你。」

「嗯，有任何新的發現隨時通知我，我要去醫院接史畢，醫生讓他出院了。」

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

２０  
「H，你不必這樣做的。」史畢有點茫然地說，他又開始覺得昏昏沉沉的快要睡著了。

「醫生說過你腦震盪的症狀雖然不嚴重，但是接下來一週還是需要有人隨時注意你的精神狀況，所以我想最好讓你暫時待在我這。」何瑞修動作輕柔小心地避開史畢手上的繃帶。

「我不是說這個。」溫柔的語調讓史畢越來越想睡，聲音也不自覺的越來越小。

「那你是說什麼？」何瑞修愛憐的看著眼瞼半垂的史畢，粉紅色的細緻肌膚讓他有想咬一口的衝動。

「我是說這個，」史畢睜開眼睛，左手輕輕拍了拍水面，激起一片漣漪，「雖然我不討厭泡泡浴，但是你不必幫我洗澡。」蒸氣氤氳的浴室迴盪著水聲還有何瑞修的輕笑聲。

「你右手受傷了不能碰水。」

「我還有左手。」史畢伸出左手放在何瑞修赤裸的胸膛上，除了把一些泡沫抹在他身上，還順便往下游移。

「看的出來，但是我想幫你洗。」何瑞修手上的動作停了停，似乎好像想到什麼不愉快的事，史畢沒有忽略這細微的停頓。

「布魯克的案子怎麼了嗎？ＦＢＩ又為難你了？」史畢擔心的問，何瑞修接他到他家的路上一直都很沉默。

何瑞修搖搖頭跨入浴缸，後背輕輕靠在史畢的胸膛，讓年輕男人的左手環過他的胸口，他說：

「史畢，我以為這麼多年下來，什麼樣的罪行我都見過了，但是今天……我不知道。」

「不會是發現有證據顯示不是他做的吧？」史畢不安的說，深怕真正的兇手還逍遙法外。

「不是，其實根據我們找到的東西，或許還有一些疑點，但是艾倫布魯克是跑不掉了。」何瑞修撈起一些泡沫把玩著，聲音中飽含著難以忽略的疲憊和蒼老。

「那是怎麼了？」史畢有一下沒一下的愛撫著何瑞修的胸膛，他很高興何瑞修會在他面前放下防備，不再是平常堅毅又可靠的組長，而是他的何瑞修肯恩。

「我現在真的不想談布魯克的案子，工作歸工作，私人時間是私人時間。」何瑞修閉上眼睛緊靠著史畢溫暖的肌膚，語氣中滿是無力感。

何瑞修很意外自己這麼容易就在史畢面前表現出情緒，或許是因為他知道史畢會了解，他了解失去重要的人是什麼滋味，他懂他為什麼痛苦又為了什麼堅強。

「我不知道你為什麼愛我，但是我很高興，因為我愛上你很久了。但是在那之前，我先是尊敬你然後信任你，而且我從來沒有在其他人面前表現出脆弱的一面，除了你。」史畢把頭埋進何瑞修的肩窩，輕嘗他肌膚的味道，「我希望你也是這樣，讓我分擔你的痛苦和脆弱。」

「我懂，只是我不知道該怎麼告訴你我們的發現。你必須親眼看到才有辦法了解。」何瑞修回想起那間地下室異常的寒冷與詭異的屍體，又開始覺得惡寒。

「好吧，那我們來討論私人的事，」史畢點點頭把懷中的何瑞修摟得更緊，微微調整姿勢，讓微昂的分身輕輕抵在他的股間，「你不覺得水有點涼了嗎？」

「是水涼了還是你體溫變高了？」

史畢搧動著長睫無辜的看著回頭瞪他的何瑞修，「我還年輕啊～」，說完低頭吻住懷中的男人。

何瑞修微微側過上半身，攫住史畢的後腦，靈活的舌侵入史畢的口中，加深這個吻，讓兩人間灼熱的氣息吹散他心中的陰霾。

好一會兒兩人才依依不捨的放開彼此的唇舌，史畢環住何瑞修的腰喘著氣說：「現在水真的變冷了。」紅髮的男人摟著他的頸子低聲的笑了。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「史畢，你是傷患。」

「我知道，H。」

「那你現在在做什麼？」

「努力保持清醒啊。」年輕男人頭也不抬的回答，繼續他正在忙碌的事。

「你…嗯……」何瑞修想要阻止史畢進一步的動作，但是抗議還沒說出口又被飽滿的唇吻住。

史畢雙手攫住橘紅髮絲，一路舔食輕咬著何瑞修的頸項，直到寬厚的肩膀和線條優美的鎖骨。

何瑞修忍不住溢出陣陣呻吟，史畢鬆開細柔的髮絲，纖細的手指順著唇舌的路徑，輕巧的逗弄著身下男人胸前的兩抹艷紅，輕咬著美味的果實，雙手繼續向下移動，愛撫過平坦的腹肌，史畢刻意避過重點部位，只是撫摸著何瑞修大腿內敏感的肌膚，惹的身下人氣喘連連不住的顫抖。  
被撩起慾望的何瑞修受不了他故意的慢動作，顧不得史畢是傷患的事實，一翻身跨坐在他身上，將纖細的身軀困住。

「你是故意的。」天藍色的雙眸和溫暖的棕色瞳眸交纏角力著，何瑞修把史畢的左手穩穩固定在史畢的頭頂，不讓他亂動。

「什麼？」史畢露出一個害羞的微笑，下半身卻不害羞的輕輕擺動，讓兩人的昂揚互相的摩擦擠壓。

何瑞修低吟一聲，低下頭熱烈的吻住竊笑的史畢，雙手不停的搓揉撫摸著身下人每一吋肌膚，不像史畢故意的輕柔撩撥，他的動作充滿了熱切和慾望。

史畢閉上眼睛以同樣的熱情回應，左手順著何瑞修背部結實的線條上下愛撫著，他的手最後停在紅髮男人結實的臀上，享受光滑的觸感與有彈性的肌膚。

年輕男人曲起膝蓋左手一使力，讓何瑞修往前滑動變成坐在他的小腹上，「H，我想要你…但是如果你不…」他粗嘎的沉吟著，堅硬腫脹的分身不容忽視的在何瑞修的股間摩擦著。

「但是？史畢，我也曾經年輕過，而且我的確知道一些你以為我不知道的事。」何瑞修低頭在史畢耳邊輕聲說道，他壓低身體讓自己的堅硬摩擦身下人的小腹，也讓史閉的堅硬更加緊密貼合自己。

「Ｈ！」史畢因為何瑞修的動作倒抽一口氣，不可置信的看著揚起嘴角的男人。

「不要懷疑，只是你是傷患，所以放輕鬆，讓我來就好。」何瑞修輕輕吻了下明顯呆掉的史畢，他驚訝的模樣真的很可愛。

何瑞修伸出手從床邊的抽屜抓了一瓶乳液出來，「沒辦法只有這個。」史畢瞪大雙眼還沒從震驚中恢復，「史畢？」，何瑞修好笑的離開史畢身上，半跪在他身側。

「你沒事吧？有必要呆成這樣嗎？」何瑞修好笑的吻住史畢半啟的雙唇，入侵的舌尖終於讓他回過神。

「Ｈ，你確定……呃…嗯……」史畢話還沒說完，就被何瑞修的動作和乳液冰涼的觸感打斷，他仰頭喘著氣溢出斷斷續續的呻吟。

何瑞修將乳液塗滿史畢昂揚，一隻手有節奏的上下套弄著，另一隻手沾了些乳液抹在自己身下。接著他又多倒了點乳液在史畢的昂揚上，才又翻身跨坐在他身上。

「何瑞修……」史畢睜開眼睛迷濛地看著紅髮的男人。

「噓，不要說話。」  
何瑞修慢慢的沉下身，讓史畢進入他的身體裡，微微的不適感讓他皺起了眉頭。「不要勉強。」

史畢發現何瑞修不適的表情，身手扶住他的腰想要阻止何瑞修繼續。

「不，我想要感覺你在我身體裡面。」何瑞修遙遙頭繼續他的動作，讓史畢更深埋進他的身體。  
感覺何瑞修炙熱的通道緊緊包圍著自己，史畢幾乎快要逼近瘋狂的邊緣，但是察覺到何瑞修的僵硬，他忍耐著不希望傷到情人。

兩個人靜止不動好一陣子之後，終於何瑞修慢慢呼出一口氣，臉上的表情也開始放鬆，他一手撑在史畢下腹一手撐在床上，慢慢開始上下移動著。

隨著規律的節奏越來越快，史畢也不忘套弄何瑞修的分身，兩人的動作越來越狂放，愉悅的呻吟與呢喃回盪在昏黃的光線裡，快感吞噬了彼此的意識，只能忘情的順從本能的慾望，更快、更深、更用力，當兩人的肉體的結合越緊密精神上也越貼近。

最後何瑞修承受不住前後同時刺激的強烈快感，率先在史畢手中釋放，劇烈的痙攣緊緊攫住史畢的感官，似乎全身的神經都集中到下半身，他用力一挺亦將滾燙釋放在何瑞修身體裡。  
兩人幾乎同時到達高潮，在強烈的快感影響下，兩個人腦袋一片空白，現實世界的事物似乎都消失了，唯一的真實就是彼此。

何瑞修虛軟的倒在史畢身上，心臟用力的撞擊著胸腔。史畢則是喘息著躺在床上，他環住何瑞修的肩膀，親吻著愛人頸邊劇烈跳動的脈搏。

兩人相擁了好一會兒，享受快感的餘韻，直到呼吸漸漸平順何瑞修才翻身躺落在史畢的身旁。  
史畢側身依偎進何瑞修的胸膛，緊緊環住另一具溫暖的身軀，他咬囓著何瑞修微濕的肌膚，留下所有權的標示。

「永遠不要放開我。」何瑞修放任史畢在他身上製造著微刺的痛感，低喃著說。

「我绝對不會。」史畢滿意的看著艷紅的吻痕和齒痕，調整到舒服的姿勢以後，聽著何瑞修規律的心跳，他緩緩閉上了眼睛。

何瑞修小心翼翼的拉起被單，覆蓋住兩人赤裸的身體，饜足的輕撫著史畢的脊背，閉上眼加入沉睡的愛人。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

何瑞修機警的按掉只響了一聲的鬧鐘，閃爍的綠色數字顯示著晚上九點。

他輕輕的移開自己環抱住史畢的四肢，慢慢抽身離開溫暖的床鋪，下半身的酸痛提醒他不久前欠缺深思熟慮的歡愛，他很久沒有像這樣的失去控制，沒有完全準備好就讓史畢進入自己的身體，他需要清理一下。

慢步的走向浴室，何瑞修在心裡提醒自己，明天要找艾堤買一些必需品，他不想讓情人經歷他現在的不適。

站在蓮蓬頭下，閉著眼睛讓熱水灑落全身，何瑞修忍不住在腦海中細細勾勒著史畢的每一個表情、每一聲呻吟低泣、缺少日曬的蒼白肌膚、纖細結實的肌肉線條，這些都是他不曾見過的史畢，他愉快地想他不介意多發掘一些史畢的不同面貌。

夜晚的寂靜讓何瑞修移動的聲音清晰可聞，史畢聽著他打開浴室的門、打開電燈、關上門接著傳來淅瀝瀝的水聲，規律單調的水聲混合著蒸氣不斷的從門縫中流洩而出。

閉著眼睛享受半睡半醒的感覺，史畢沒有移動一根指頭，鼻端充斥著何瑞修遺留在床單上氣息，他昏沉沉的一動也不想動。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

史畢感覺到有東西在身上移動，他張開眼睛看到何瑞修拿著毛巾在擦拭自己的身體，他漾出一抹慵懶的微笑。

「嘿，史畢，你覺得還好嗎？」

「嗯…幾點了……」史畢半閉著眼問。

「差十分鐘就十點了。你還好吧？會不會頭昏、頭痛還是想吐？」何瑞修一臉擔心坐在床沿，頭髮還半溼的滴著水。

「頭……有點昏。」史畢低聲的耳語，何瑞修差點沒聽到。

「我很抱歉。」何瑞修責怪自己沒有把持住。

史畢看到何瑞修愧疚的表情，強忍著不要笑出聲來，當他準備要說些什麼安撫自責的情人，熟悉的鈴聲打斷了兩個人間親暱的氣氛。史畢下意識的尋找著自己的電話，終於在一推衣服中間挖到自己的手機，不過不是他的電話。

「是我的。」何瑞修接起他的手機，_「肯恩，麥洛醫生，嗯嗯。」_，何瑞修專心的聽著電話那一端不知名人士的話。

過了幾分鐘，何瑞修的表情越來越僵硬，就在史畢開始擔心的時候他的手機也響了，_「史畢。嗨，卡莉！我很好。對，我在Ｈ家，Ｈ？他在講電話。當然，沒問題。」_當史畢掛上電話，何瑞修也剛好講完電話。

_「我知道了，非常謝謝你，是，我會通知他們。」_何瑞修掛掉手機，對上史畢擔心的眼眸，忍不住在心中嘆了口氣，布魯克的案子真的是麻煩到極點。

「Ｈ，卡莉說請你盡快回電話給她。」史畢坐在何瑞修旁邊，輕撫著情人頹喪的肩膀，有些時候何瑞修會突然看起來蒼老了好幾歲。

「唉，剛剛是艾倫布魯克的醫生打來的，他說布魯克還沒醒來，目前的昏迷指數只有５，情況不樂觀。」何瑞修伸出手環住史畢，把他摟進懷中。

「或許他不醒來還比較好，因為他接下來的日子不是在監獄裡，就是要在精神病院裡度過。」

「或許吧，我先打給卡莉，看是有什麼問題。」

「也許是她不小心賞ＦＢＩ的泰勒探員一顆子彈，我會很高興的幫忙湮滅證據。」史畢翻身舒服的趴在何瑞修胸口。

「那一定會很有趣。」何瑞修輕輕的笑著，雙手隨性的圈住趴在自己身上的史畢，「我跟一位ＦＢＩ的老朋友談過，他說泰勒的作風很惡劣，連ＦＢＩ內部的人都很討厭他，或許我們真的可以試試看。」

「喔！绝對很有趣！不過你還是趕快打電話給卡莉，她聽起來很緊急。」

「嗯。」何瑞修輕笑著伸手抓起電話按了速撥鍵，電話才響了一聲，卡莉就接起來了。

「卡莉，有什麼問題？」

「．．．」

_「什麼？指紋和__DNA__呢？」_

_「．．．」_

_「我知道了，我會在一個小時內過去，和艾瑞克把我們目前所有的證據準備好，我們重頭檢視一次。」_

_「．．．」_

_「ＯＫ！」_

何瑞修掛上電話，疲憊地看向好奇的盯著他的史畢，他深吸一口氣說：「史畢，起來吧，衣服穿一穿，我們必須到實驗室去一趟。」

「我還是病假吧？」史畢假裝不高興的問。

「你是，但是我不能讓你一個人留在這，你有腦震盪，記得嗎？」何瑞修輕撫過史畢微捲的黑髮，有點好笑的看著情人假裝無辜的搧動著長睫。

「因為我撞到頭所以我忘記了。」史畢輕吻一下何瑞修，翻起身開始找衣服穿。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

一走進電梯史畢就假裝隨性的貼著何瑞修的肩膀，他微微的斜靠在身邊溫暖的軀體上，其實他很想牽住情人的手，但是他沒忘記電梯裡面有監視系統，何瑞修轉頭給他一個小小的微笑，眼神透露出他也有同樣的想法。

很快的電梯在他們的目的樓層停下來，兩個人隨即分開互相依靠的身體，然而才一走出電梯，一個掛著訪客識別證，穿著鐵灰色西裝的男子立刻不悅地大步走向他們。

知道怒氣衝天的FBI探員是衝著他來的，何瑞修反射性的擋在史畢前面。史畢則是直挺的站在何瑞修身後，眼神不善的看著火大的FBI探員，肢體語言完全表現出他對上司的支持和對情人的保護。

「肯恩組長，我想我們有很嚴重的問題需要釐清。」泰勒口氣高傲不友善的說。

「泰勒探員，我能為你做什麼呢？」何瑞修的口氣雖然客氣，但是表情可不是這麼一回事，他眼神尖銳的看著泰勒探員。

「布魯克是FBI的案子，你不但越權辦案還扣押證據，FBI非常不欣賞你的做法。」FBI的探員自然也不是省油的燈，兩個男人間劍拔弩張的氣氛引起不少人側目。

史畢感覺到何瑞修輕輕推了下他的後背，意示他先去找卡莉，讓他處理FBI的麻煩，史畢猶豫了一下，才不情願的雙手插在褲口袋裡慢慢走開。

等到史畢離開視線之後，何瑞修轉過頭臉色一沉口氣冰冷的說：「我查的是警官被攻擊的案子，我既沒有扣押FBI的證據也沒有越權辦案。」

「哼！結果你找到的全是和布魯克連續殺人案有關的證據，還說不是越權辦案。」

「根據被攻擊的警官家找到證據所做的進一步調查，我們才發現攻擊者是布魯克。」何瑞修堅持立場的說。

「BS！警察想搶功勞我還看不出來嗎！」泰勒探員被何瑞修的說辭激怒，提高音量火大的說，頓時引來周圍「警察們」的瞪視。

「是誰先隱藏重要資訊害我手下的CSI被嫌犯攻擊！還好我及時趕到，沒有嚴重的人員傷亡，不然你有辦法負責嗎！」何瑞修對泰勒探員的說法感到非常不爽，他壓抑著怒氣低吼著，藍色的雙眸因為怒氣而變的深沉。

兩個禮拜的時間，FBI不但沒有辦法找到布魯克，終於他自行洩漏行蹤還讓他逃掉，沒有通知當地警方布魯克可能造成的威脅，讓他有機會攻擊史畢，更是讓何瑞修氣到恨不得賞眼前無能的FBI探員一槍。

相信泰勒探員有感受到何瑞修炙烈的怒火，因為他忍不住後退了一小步，拉開他跟何瑞修之間的距離，「總之不管你的說法是什麼，這件案子會在你的紀錄上留下痕跡，也許下次你會學著更合作點，肯恩組長！」表情有點扭曲的泰勒探員扯下識別證丟在接待處，無視眾人敵視的眼神大步離去。

～～～分隔線～～～

對抗著些微的暈眩感，史畢慢慢的走向休息室，看見卡力和艾瑞克疲倦的坐在沙發上。

「嗨，卡莉、艾瑞克，發生什麼事了？」史畢有點擔心的看著兩位同事兼好友。

「嘿！史畢你怎麼會在這裡？我以為你應該還是病假中才對啊？」卡莉看見史畢這麼早就出現在這裡，語氣有點責備的問。

「腦震盪讓你不能獨處。」史畢聳聳肩坐到艾瑞克旁邊，「我猜你們一定是熬夜欺負那個無能的FBI探員。」，他試圖讓氣氛輕鬆點。

「這個嘛，我想在FBI把證據搬走之前是。」艾瑞克無力的向好友扯出一抹微笑。「幸好，我們驗完所有證據還拷貝了照片和驗屍報告，雖然原始證據都被帶走了，不代表我們不能留分析的結果。」

「所以？」

「我們等Ｈ嚇走了泰勒探員之後，再重新檢視布魯克案的證據。」卡莉說。

「根據泰勒過去兩週的表現，你們覺得他要花多久時間才弄懂到底發生什麼事？」艾瑞克諷刺的問。

「在我們告訴他到底發生什麼事之後。」走進休息室的何瑞修回答了艾瑞克的問題，「走吧，我們有很多證據要看，很多要看。」

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST & DISTURBING IMAGES**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

「除了兩具屍體都被取出消化道並且保存的相當好，而且兇手還幫他們洗澡打扮之外，驗屍報告沒有什麼特別的地方，艾莉斯沒有找到其他證據，」何瑞修翻閱著驗屍報告說道。

「卡莉、艾瑞克，我們在地下室的現場找到些什麼？」

「在床單上找到的上皮細胞只有一組DNA，是艾倫布魯克。牆上的照片都是前兩件案子男性被害人的，包括各種場所還有不同季節的服裝，可見兇手跟蹤兩位被還人很長一段時間。」艾瑞克說。

「地下室現場找到的兩組指紋，一組是艾倫布魯克的，另一組，」卡莉戲劇性的停了一下，像是不確定接下來的話是不是事實，「另一組指紋是威廉布魯克。」

「像這樣規模的地下室要花一筆錢建造，更別提艾倫布魯克在第一件案子時還是個高中生，第二件案子時他也有一大半的時間都在紐約。電費也是一筆不小的開銷。」何瑞修低下頭沉思著。

「所以，威廉布魯克知道他兒子殺了前四位被害人，還幫他掩飾。那為什麼艾倫要殺了他的父母，他們是站在他這邊的不是嗎？」史畢從成堆的照片中回過神抬起頭說。

「前兩件案子布魯克父子的不在場證明呢？」何瑞修皺起眉頭。

「只有調查艾倫的，但是因為他和死者沒有特殊的關係也沒有動機，所以雖然他沒有不在場證明，也沒有被列為嫌犯。」

「我們找到的日記裡，詳細紀錄了艾倫布魯克和兩位被害者互動。看起來被害者和艾倫布魯克有一定程度的關係。甚至根據艾倫的說法，他不是和紐約大學的死者秘密交往嗎？」卡莉疑惑的說。

「但是日記裡的筆跡既不符合艾倫布魯克，也不符合威廉布魯克。」

「所以我們又回到雙重人格的理論上了。」史畢拿起一張威廉布魯克身體部分的照片，疑惑的看著。

「你發現什麼了嗎？史畢？」艾瑞克靠向史畢看著他手中的照片。

「泥土和草汁是沾在威廉布魯克的腳底，不是腳背，」史畢把手上的照片遞給艾瑞克，「所以表示他是自己走到小木屋去的，而不是被拖過去的。」

何瑞修從艾瑞克手中接過照片仔細的檢視著。

「草地上的血跡是馬莉安布魯克的，假設是她的身體被拖過草地，是誰拖著馬莉安的身體？兒子？還是父親？更別提布魯克夫婦血中的高濃度酒精和ＦＭ２，還有艾倫布魯克攻擊史畢這件事。」卡莉搖搖頭說道，真相越來越複雜。

「等等，我們不要把事情複雜化了，先弄清楚最基本的時間線和動機，暫時不要考慮物證之外的東西。」何瑞修安撫著煩躁的組員，「卡莉，從凶器的痕跡可以判斷是誰先被殺害的嗎？」

「凶器第一次砍斷被害人頸椎的時候，沒有受到嚴重的損壞，我不能從兩位被害人的傷口判斷出誰先被殺害。」卡莉平靜的說。「但是，我們在丈夫的頸部傷口上有採到妻子的DNA，妻子的傷口卻沒有丈夫的DNA。」

「所以妻子被殺害，丈夫逃到小木屋之後再被殺害？」艾瑞克提出他的理論。

「沒這麼簡單，首先妻子和丈夫的血液中都有高濃度酒精和ＦＭ２，假設他能夠清醒的走到小木屋，他應該有辦法或是至少會試著阻止艾倫布魯克，這樣他身上應該會有其他的外傷，現場也會有掙扎的跡象。」何瑞修搖搖頭說。

「所以不知道怎麼的，威廉布魯克不但沒有反抗，還清醒的走到小木屋之後才失去意識，接者被殺害？」卡莉的語氣中帶著點不可思議。

「或許，他不認為他兒子要殺他，畢竟他們算是共犯。」艾瑞克雙手撑在桌上無力的說。

「唯二的兩個嫌犯，一個死了一個陷入昏迷，我猜這三件案子應該就會這樣塵埃落定，FBI也不會多追查什麼了。」史畢看著一疊疊的現場照片，手上的傷口隱隱作痛，輕微的暈眩感揮之不去，讓他覺得煩躁不安。

「至少要給害者家屬一個交代。」

四個人沉默的看著陳列桌上一張張的現場照片，被害者們照片在陰暗的光線下顯的異常美麗平靜。

或許這才是最終的答案。

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!**

**Warning: SLASH & DEATH & MENTION OF INCEST**

**AN: I was wondering how many people read fanfictions that is written in Chinese. If you read this one, give me some feedback, please. Thank you!**

* * *

「嗨，何瑞修，你還好嗎？」史畢拿著一杯咖啡走到站在艾倫布魯克病床前的何瑞修身邊，有些擔心地輕輕按摩著情人緊繃的肩膀。

兩個禮拜過去了，艾倫布魯克從昏迷中恢復意識，卻陷入精神分裂症。不吃不喝一動也不動地，每天二十四小時張著一雙空洞的眼睛，渙散的盯著前方。FBI也聽從精神科醫師的建議把艾倫布魯克的案子暫時關閉了。

兩個禮拜，整整十四天，何瑞修每天每天都會去醫院，說是想試著把艾倫從精神分裂的狀態中帶出來，事實上，他卻是坐在艾倫的床邊讀著他的日記，沉思著。

「嗯，只是在想些事情。」何瑞修感激地從史畢手中接過咖啡，輕啜一口。

「Ｈ，你每天來．．．」史畢不知道該怎麼說他在擔心何瑞修的行為。

「嗯，史畢，你知道人為什麼會有人格分裂嗎？」何瑞修膝上放著艾倫布魯克從十四歲開始到十八歲間，總共五大本厚厚的日記。

「這些你全部看完了嗎？」史畢有些吃驚看著厚重的五本日記，沒想到何瑞修這麼快就全看完了。

「你知道嗎，精神科的醫師說，雖然產生人格分裂症的機制還不清楚，但是一般相信是當原人格遭受到重大創傷，沒辦法面對的時候，腦袋為了處理強烈的創傷，另一個不同個性，但是可以應付極端情況的人格就被創造出來。」何瑞修拿起第一本日寄翻到特定的一頁，「八月十七日，是第一次出現艾倫以外的筆跡。」

史畢狐疑的接過開始讀起八月十七日艾倫的日記。越看到後面，史畢眉頭越皺越深，「Ｈ？艾倫布魯克的父親．．．」

「我想，那就是為什麼湯瑪斯會出現的主因，他是為了要保護艾倫受到父親侵害的創傷。這樣看來，很多事情都解釋的通了，威廉布魯克不知道是因為罪惡感作祟，還是為了討好艾倫，而幫他的兒子掩飾。湯瑪斯布魯克則將艾倫對其他男性的感情視作對艾倫的威脅，進而殺了他們來保護艾倫。」何瑞修點點頭悲傷的說。

「可是，艾倫的母親呢？又為什麼要殺了她？」史畢往後翻了幾天繼續看著。

「一開始，母親就因為沒盡到保護艾倫的角色，而被湯瑪斯這個人格所仇恨，你看這。」何瑞修翻了幾頁，指出一大段不停重複一筆一劃竭力科上去的粗黑字體。

_可惡的賤貨，她又失敗了，她傷害我．．．_

_可惡的賤貨，她又失敗了，她傷害我．．．_

_可惡的賤貨，她又失敗了，她傷害我．．．_

_可惡的賤貨，她又失敗了，她傷害我．．．_

_可惡的賤貨，她又失敗了，她傷害我．．．_

「所以，艾倫其實是相當痛恨他的父母親囉？」史畢不敢置信的看著幾乎劃破紙張的句子。

「不，我想是湯瑪斯痛恨他的父母親，艾倫這個人格或許一直到最後才意識到他父親侵害他，母親沒保護他，以及其他兩位被害人被殺害的事。」何瑞修哀傷的搖搖頭，為什麼這個世界最無辜的人受到最大的傷害？

「這倒解釋了為什麼連和艾倫有曖昧關係的被害人的妻子也受到殺害，男性被害人是艾倫父親的投射，女性則是母親。」史畢也掩飾不住心裡的悲傷，轉頭看著艾倫布魯克，他看起來像是被他冰存起來的被害人屍體，冷凍著。

「我想不透的是為什麼艾倫會收到被害人屍體的照片，又為什麼湯瑪斯要把他父母的屍體寄到紐約。」何瑞修輕點頭說。

兩個人陷入各自的沉思中，史畢無言地繼續翻閱著艾倫的日記。

「那是我寄的。」突然響起的聲音劃破病房中沉重的靜默，何瑞修和史畢都大吃一驚，猛地轉頭看向躺在病床上的布魯克。兩個人只見布魯克微微笑著，安祥的斜靠在床頭，定定地看著說不出話來的兩人。

「史畢，快去找醫生來。」何瑞修一邊口氣平穩地說，一邊伸手探向自己的配槍。

布魯克看到兩個人的反應，擔心的微皺起眉頭，「別這樣嘛，我又沒做壞事。」他偏著頭友好地向兩人笑著。

何瑞修和史畢疑惑的看著病床上微露女兒驕態的布魯克，兩人互視一眼滿頭霧水不知道發生了什麼事。

「唉呀！我真沒禮貌，讓我先自我介紹一下，我是伊莉亞，很高興終於可以和兩位面對面的交談。」趟在床上的布魯克自我介紹，越發是笑的甜蜜。

史畢和何瑞修迷惘的眨眨眼，不知所措的僵在原地。

「唉，真是的，我是伊莉亞布魯克，艾倫和湯瑪斯的第三個人格，不過他們都不知道我的存在，因為我可以掌控的時間太少了，沒辦法阻止湯瑪斯，也幫不了你們什麼忙真是抱歉。」自稱伊莉亞的人格遺憾地低下眼簾，雙手不安的扭絞著被單。

「嗯．．．呃．．．伊莉亞，你可說的再清楚一點嗎？事實上，請把所有你知道的事情告訴我們。」終於何瑞修從震驚中恢復過來，溫和的問道。史畢則伸手按了慌亂中被遺忘的呼叫鈴，接著掏出手機連絡警局通知他們這急轉直下的發展。

「既然你這麼誠摯的問了，我也不好不告訴你。其實事情的經過跟你剛剛推測的差不多，只不過寄照片給艾倫的人是我。」伊莉亞表情嚴肅的說，「我大概是在湯瑪斯第一次殺害卡爾那老師之後有了知覺的，我在一個有三張鐵架床的房間醒來，看見艾倫和湯瑪斯在他們的床上沉睡，接著我注意到一扇門，於是我走過去打開門，然後我就獲得掌控權了。」

何瑞修和史畢背伊莉亞所描述的故事深深吸引著，直到病房外傳來醫生和護士急急忙忙趕來的腳步聲，他們才回過神，何瑞修揮揮手意示吃驚的精神科醫生不要打擾，就繼續專注的聽著伊莉亞說下去。

年輕的精神科值班醫生著迷的看著從精神分裂中自行恢復意識的布魯克，趕緊從口袋中掏出一本厚厚的筆記本，開始迅速的紀錄著布魯克的一舉一動一言一語，千採難逢的機會可不能錯過。

伊莉亞笑笑的看著勤奮的年輕醫生，接著繼續說下去，「我發現我手上拿著沾滿血跡的刀子站在血泊裡，腳邊躺著兩具腦袋互換的屍體，我嚇壞了，我不知道我為什麼為突然站在這，也不知道為什麼會有這兩具屍體。」伊莉亞下意識的用左手搓揉著右手腕，「於是我退回那個有三張床的房間，一進入那裡，湯瑪斯和艾倫的記憶突然湧進我的意識，所以我知道所有發生的事。」伊莉亞眼眶含淚痛苦的看著史畢和何瑞修，「我幫不了他們，我什麼忙都幫不上，人已經死了。艾倫逃避現實創造出保護者湯瑪斯，我則是潛意識裡兩者衝突所產生的第三人。當我發現湯瑪斯因為消除了對艾倫的威脅而暫時修眠，而艾倫正逐漸醒來的時候，我做了我唯一能做的事，我衝出那扇門，把武器藏好，身上的血跡清理乾淨，就是這個時候被威廉發現了。」伊莉亞回想起當時的恐懼，緊張的吞了口口水，「就在我不知道該怎麼解釋的時候，湯瑪斯突然醒過來，強行奪過控制權，這時我了解到我只有在兩人都沉睡時能出現，我搶不過他們。於是我看著湯瑪斯威脅威廉要揭發他對我們做的事，除非威廉願意幫他的忙，」伊莉亞意有所指的看著何瑞修。

「那個地下室。」何瑞修安靜的說。

「是的，湯瑪斯那時還受限於威廉是我們的父親，因此下不了殺手，於是他故意要求威廉在自家後院的樹林裡建造了那個地下室，還把屍體冰存在那，一方面是為了時時提醒威廉我們可以結束他的生命，另一方面，艾倫對卡爾那老師的愛意在湯瑪斯不知覺的情況下，影響了他，讓他希望能擁有那屍體，並且細心的照顧著卡爾那老師。」伊莉亞轉過避開所有人的視線，望向窗外因熱氣而浮動著的柏油路。

病房裡沉重的緘默延展著，窗外的艷陽也溫暖不了深入骨髓的惡寒。年輕醫生沙沙的筆聲停了下來，等著伊莉亞。

「接下來呢？為什麼最後湯瑪斯終於殺了你們的父母？」史畢低聲的問，似乎太大聲會喚醒什麼沉睡的惡龍般。

「接下來，」伊莉亞轉回頭看著史畢，露出他看過最悽涼的笑容，「接下來，是地獄的開始，因為湯瑪斯殺害卡爾那老師的把柄抓在威廉手上，我們就失去了反抗的立足點。艾倫本來就承受不了創傷，湯瑪斯也不能面對他保護者的角色害得我們不能反抗，於是他們每次都沉睡著，由我一個人承擔。只要湯瑪斯沒有辦法讓我們躲過威廉的魔手，就換我出來了。」

「你是說，自從第一個被害人之後，如果威廉要侵害艾倫，你就負責接受傷害嗎？」醫生突如其來的問題讓所有人都吃驚的回頭，他發現自己變成眾人的焦點喃喃自語了些什麼又趕緊低下頭努力的紀錄著。

伊莉亞苦笑著說：「是的，雖然湯瑪斯不知道我的存在，但是當威廉侵犯我們的時候，他就會沉睡，我被迫要一次又一次的接受最不堪的經驗。湯瑪斯只意識到他沒有中間這段記憶，但是他知道威廉又傷害了艾倫，他因為保護不了艾倫而陷入極端的痛苦。幸好，艾倫申請到紐約的大學，於是我們暫時脫離了魔掌，我和湯瑪斯進入最長一段時間的休眠。」

「但是，你和湯瑪斯又出現了。」

「是的，因為艾倫和金斯教授的關係，湯瑪斯認為金斯教授和我們父親一樣，在傷害艾倫，於是在第二次湯瑪斯殺了金斯之後我又被迫主導事後的清理工作。但是更大的震驚還不止於此，幾個小時之後，威廉出現在我們紐約的家。他說我們打電話給他，說是有很緊急的事要求他立刻趕過來。我極端痛苦的記得那是湯瑪斯要威廉來把屍體帶回去冰存。接下來，威廉要求我每個月固定回去一次，作為封口費。我知道事情不能在這樣下去，有一天我們都會崩潰的，於是在威廉照第一次把屍體處理好之後，我拍下了照片寄給艾倫。那是他第一次意識到有湯瑪斯的存在。」

「這時候他們兩人都還是不知道你的存在嗎？」

「是的，即使到了現在，依舊如此。」伊莉亞點點頭。

又是一陣靜默，終於年輕的醫生按捺不住問道：「然後呢？」

「然後，我忍受著每個月的．．．。然後，艾倫以為真的有個雙胞胎哥哥湯瑪斯，他害怕的向父母求救，這時候是我們第一次知道我們原來真的有個雙胞胎，所以不知道為什麼，湯瑪斯認為他和艾倫其實應該是雙胞胎兄弟，他的出現是命中注定他和艾倫是不可分割的，並且有了艾倫是他的，唯一，艾倫只能愛他的想法。」伊莉亞不帶情緒的聲音繼續著，「我想，最後是因為我無法再忍受，我強烈的憎恨影響了湯瑪斯，最後一次，晚餐前在我們的舊房間裡。」伊莉亞的聲音終於微微的動搖，眼淚在她眼中凝聚，她抹去快要落下了淚珠，身西一口氣繼續說下去。

「威廉離開我們的房間，湯瑪斯重掌主控權之後，他不動聲色地偷偷在母親做菜專用的威士忌中加入FM2，他看著他們不知情的吃著，笑著。不久之後，父親和母親都昏迷了過去，湯瑪斯從我們房間隨意的挑了把刀，用力的砍下母親的頭，然後他把母親的身體帶到樹林中的小木屋，等待。父親因為不喜歡加了酒的菜，吃的很少那道有下要的菜，所以很快就醒過來了，他發現妻子被斬首之後怒氣沖沖的找到小木屋來，湯瑪斯等在那裡。」伊莉亞在這個時候滿足的笑了，那笑容是那麼的滿足愉快，但卻讓在場的人不寒而慄。

「湯瑪斯把刀子架在威廉的脖子上，要他道歉，要他為他所做的一切懺悔。威廉在湯瑪斯的刀下，在他傷害過我們這麼多次之後，居然有臉以父親的立場責罵湯瑪斯，我氣極了，於是我做了我以為不可能的事。我從湯瑪斯手中前過主控權，一刀砍下威廉的頭。我強迫湯瑪斯沉睡，直到我處理好父母親的屍體，把我自己的戰利品寄向紐約，並且上了飛機之後，我才把主控權還給艾倫。」

「等等！戰利品？那具我們在機場發現的屍體嗎？是你把那具屍體寄到紐約的？」何瑞修猛的問道，不敢置信他聽到的故事。

「是的，」伊莉亞笑笑地點頭說，「但是之後我再也沒辦法從其他人手中強奪過主控權了，我很抱歉我沒辦法阻止湯瑪斯傷害你，史畢警探，我也很難過我無法阻止艾倫的死。」

「嗯？艾倫的死？」史畢不解的看著布魯克，不懂伊莉亞說的「艾倫的死」是怎麼回事。

「是呀，當艾倫鬆手從你家陽臺落下時，他的人格因為任為自己已經死亡了，所以就消失了，於是湯瑪斯醒了過來，但是卻沒有打開門走出來，他一直在房間裡尋找著近似發狂的想要找回艾倫，直到不久前，他接受了艾倫消失的事實，於是他．．．算是自殺吧，也消失了。所以我才從睡眠中醒來，所以現在這裡只剩下我一個人了。」

整個病房的人張口結舌的看著布魯克，久久沒有人發出一點聲音，直到精神科的主任在病房門口清了清喉嚨，所有人才大夢初醒的動了起來。年輕的醫生趕緊收起筆記本，對伊莉亞進行標準程序的檢視，史畢和何瑞修則沉默無語的離開病房。

～～～

站在醫院的停車場裡，邁阿密艷陽在何瑞修隨海風飄動金紅髮絲裡跳躍，他帶起墨鏡遮去過強的陽光。他靜靜的說：「史畢．．．」

「Ｈ？」史畢側頭看向何瑞修，對他聲音中的悲傷感同身受。

「我愛你，提摩西．史畢。」何瑞修浅淺笑著說。

「我也愛你，何瑞修．肯恩。」史畢伸出手順過何瑞修狂亂的頭髮，心領神會的回答。

奪目的艷陽高掛，溫暖的海風吹拂﹔來來又去去狂歡的人潮，永不休息的邁阿密。

Teh End (So far)


End file.
